Battle Of The Spiral!
by xandwacky
Summary: Battle of the Spiral is the story of four very different wizards who come to together by fate and are destined to save the world. Season 1: Four wizards become acquaintances after Malistaire and his legion has striked his evil on the spiral.
1. Chapter 1: The Destiny Board

In the world of Marleybone, lived one of the richest families that ever set foot in the Spiral, if not the richest, known as the Runners. They had 6 children, everyone was a twin. The Runners were famous for their mastery of the Life school of magic. The oldest set of twins, Valdus, a boy, and Genevieve, a girl, were polar opposites when it came to duels. Valdus was the best and Genevieve was the worst. It was a Sunday, just before they were supposed to head back to Ravenwood. The family was eating dinner.  
"Mother, where are our spiral keys?" Valdus asked.  
"They are ready for you both," their mother, Lorena, said.  
"I hope this vacation was worth it, Genevieve, because I expect a higher grade on that dueling exam," their father, Harold, said.  
"Yeah, or else you might just get flunked out," a younger sibling, Mildred, pointed out.  
"Shut up, Mildred. I try to win my duels," Genevieve countered.  
"Don't let it go to your head, Genevieve, you might win this year," Mildred's twin, Karrie, said.  
"Alright, everyone. That's enough," Valdus said, "We really should get going. It's almost time for classes to start again."  
"Mom, can I go with them just this once?", a fifth child, Claire, asked.  
"No, dear, you are not 15 yet," Lorena answered  
"Ah, I wish we were," Claire's twin, Calamity, whined.  
"Good luck this semester," Harold said.  
"Thanks guys," Valdus concluded. The two oldest bolted towards Wolfminister Abbey. As they across the streets of Marleybone, they ran into a dark hooded figure, except she was in white robes.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," Genevieve said.  
"It's alright; I bear a message for the both of you. My name is Bell."  
"Well, Bell, what is it?" Valdus asked. Bell held out two dueling cards that had a fraction of a symbol shown on them.  
"What is it?" Genevieve asked.  
"It is an uncompleted card known as Forbidden Amulet," Bell described. The twins stared at the cards in confusion.  
"Where is the other half?" Valdus asked.  
"Two other wizards possess the cards, for they will become your friends in our time of need," Bell explained, "for now, you must journey to Wizard City. Good luck." Bell walked away.  
"Well, let's hold onto these," Valdus stated. Genevieve nodded as they both places the cards into their deck holders. They ran towards the Wolfminister and went through the spiral door.

In Grizzleheim, another wizard will join us on our quest. His name is Mark SkullGrove. One day, Mark was catching fish in Northguard. Secretly known only to himself, he was a brilliant thaumaturge. Although he was forbidden from using Magic in Northguard, Mark always trained at the Hall of the Ice Forge. Mark had collected himself a nice bounty of fish for the feast of Northguard. "I hope they like this fish, it took me hours to get them," Mark said. As he walked back, a strange white robed figure blocked his path. "Excuse me, please, I must get through," Mark said. This figure handed him a piece of the Forbidden Amulet card. "What's this?"  
"It is a card for the Forbidden Amulet. It is destiny calling you to three other wizards who possess the other three cards," the figure said.  
"I'm not a believer in destiny," Mark said, handing the card back.  
"You must take it. For the good of mankind," she said.  
"I'll only do this because I know you're acting," Mark responded.  
"Now, head to Ravenwood," and with that, the figure disappeared. Mark ran to his hut and put on his royal gear, and took his sword, deck, and keys. Mark ran for the spiral door. Before he could make it, he was stopped by the bear guard.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm on my way to Wizard City, here is something to prove my passage," Mark showed the guards the Forbidden Amulet piece.

"What about your bounty of 250 pounds of fish?!" the other bear guard held Mark by the neck.

"It's over there, it's at least 300," Mark responded, scared. They carried Mark over to his bounty.

"How did you obtain all these fish?"

"I told you, I know how to fish," Mark responded, "may I pass to Wizard City?"

"Yes, you may. We will tell the Jarl of your absence." Mark then ran for the Spiral Door. Mark stopped at the step.

"Now, where is my Wizard City key?" he searched through his pocket. He found it and unlocked the door.

In Wizard City, we meet another wizard, Hunter Myth. Hunter was unique for his blue hair, and for being the only duelist of Myth left (that hadn't quit Cyrus Drake's so early), after all the others dropped to other magic classes. To this end, he has earned the "Final Legend" title. Hunter was in The Commons and saw people, pets, and gatherings. Hunter walked up to a house near Rainbow Bridge and stood against it. He took a breath of fresh air. Hunter pulled out a card from his deck, Orthrus. Hunter had a spiritual bond to the creature, and many of his other monsters as well. He sometimes could stare at the card for hours. He then heard the sound of barking from behind a set of houses.  
"Hello?" Hunter asked. He turned a corner and saw a white robed figure shadowing his or her face. "Who are you?"  
"I am Bell, and I'm here for you," she said.  
"Why did you come here?" Hunter asked.  
"I am because of destiny, and this card shall guide you," Bell responded and handed Hunter a fourth of the Forbidden Amulet card.  
"A card? What's it for?" Hunter said, bewildered.  
"It's a very special card, for three other wizards possess their own pieces. They will aid you on a great quest," Bell explained, "I also bestow on you a gift. As I know you're great bond with Orthrus has taken you far." Bell began to glow a great shine and disappeared. Hunter then saw a two headed dog on the ground, it was his Orthrus, Lord Midnight. Hunter reached out to it to pet the dog heads, and instead; he ended up rubbing its belly as it turned over.

"Thanks, Bell. Come on, boy," Hunter said  
"It is done, and the card is set, now we must wait for destiny to play its role in this time of great danger," Bell said, "and soon the very fate of the Spiral will rest on these four wizards and their great quests."


	2. Chapter 2: A Duel And A Pen

Valdus and Genevieve arrived at Ravenwood.

"We are finally back! It's great to be back!" Genevieve said, excitedly.

"I'm excited as well, but the question remains, who holds the other two Forbidden Amulet cards?" Valdus questioned.

"Do you really think Bell was telling the truth? That there is destiny involved in all this?" Genevieve asked. Valdus and Genevieve pulled out their Forbidden Amulet cards.

"The real question is how this all works together," Valdus replied, "Let's get to our class. We can worry about this later." Valdus and Genevieve ran for the School of Life, when they saw a boy in bright blue plated armor come out of nowhere and run right between them without stopping.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Genevieve yelled at him. The boy stopped and turned around to glare at Genevieve and Valdus.

"How about you keep your mouth shut, I'm late to class!" the boy responded.

"Hey now, there's no need to get snobbish with my sister," Valdus countered

"Please, I know she's Genevieve Runner, the worst duelist at this entire school, and I'm Mark SkullGrove, the soon-to-be number one duelist at this school," Mark replied.

"Alright, I've had enough of you," Genevieve began to get a temper. Genevieve grabbed her wand and pointed it towards Mark.

"Please, I could take you down with one hand tied behind my back," Mark laughed.

"I'll take that challenge," Genevieve demanded, and she pulled out her deck. The dueling field formed under their feet and their life counters were set.

"DUEL!" they both yelled out.

"Genevieve, I am begging you to reconsider," Valdus implored.

"I'm going to win this, Valdus, regardless of what happens," Genevieve assured him.

"If you're so sure, why don't you have the first move?" Mark responded. Genevieve pulled out her cards.

"First, I'll summon my Lifeblade," Genevieve replied.

"Fine, I'll summon my Ice Wyvern; now attack her with Ice Shard Breath!" Mark commanded as his Wyvern came forth and breathed on Genevieve. Genevieve's life counter went into the yellow zone.

"I play my Centaur! Attack him with Grand Archery Skill!" Genevieve demanded, and the Centaur took a big hit out of Mark's life counter, and sent it into the orange zone.

"Alright, I guess you got lucky, I play my Tower Shield! Do your worst!" Mark laughed.

"Fine then, I will," Genevieve drew her card, "I play my Spirit Blade!" Mark drew his card and then began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just your demise is about to ensue. I play my Ice Blade!" Mark announced. Genevieve gained a power pip.

"Sweet, and now I play my second Lifeblade!" Genevieve played her card and her Charm circled above her head. Mark gained a third power pip.

"Genevieve, I think it's best that you surrender, I play Ice Trap!" The trap appeared around Genevieve's feet.

"Please, I'm just getting started, but I must pass," Genevieve said.

"A pathetic mistake, because I play the almighty Frost Giant!" A large head to waist body appeared over the field and set a cold chill.

"Oh no!" Genevieve whimpered.

"ATTACK WITH FROZEN HAMMER STRIKE!" The giant slammed his hammer down at Genevieve and knocked her life counter down to nothing as she collapsed, "As I said, that was no challenge. It was a good duel, though." Genevieve rose to her feet and the Forbidden Amulet card fell out of her deck and onto the pavement. "Wait, you have one of those, too?"

"Yeah, how do you know about these cards?" Genevieve questioned.

"It was given to me by someone named Bell," Mark replied.

"Hey, same for me," Valdus said, and he showed his card.

"So, we're all destined to fight together or something?" Mark asked.

"According to Bell, we are all destined to fight as equals, but the question is, who holds the fourth card?" Valdus asked.

"It'll have to wait till later, because I have class to get to, meet me by Merle's house after your first class," Mark replied.

"Right," Genevieve replied. From the shadows of Bartleby, stood a wizard that had been watching them and studying them as they dueled and revealed their cards. Meanwhile, at Moolinda Wu's class, they were getting a new introduction to some friendly faces.

"My name is Alexi, and I'm 15 years old and just starting here," one student started.

"My name is Claude, and I'm 17, starting my third year," another said. Many students introduced themselves, but it came time to introduce the twins.

"This is my sister, Genevieve Runner, and I'm Valdus Runner," Valdus explained. He could hear the swooning of many girls and the giggling of others.

"Valdus is so cute," one of the girls in the corner whispered.

"Maybe his sister can actually duel this year," another student remarked.

"Students, please, remember we are all part of Life and must treasure it," Moolinda said.

Valdus looked over to the window and saw a student in the Myth classroom. He could see it was the only one.

"Miss Wu?" Valdus asked, "Who is that studying over there in the Myth classroom?"

"That's Hunter Myth, he is the only Myth student that I know of, and he still is taught be Cyrus Drake. It's also known that he is one of the best duelists at this school," Moolinda explained. Valdus got a concerned look on his face, but sat down as he overheard some comments.

"Pfft. Myth is weak, and so is that Hunter kid. Everyone knows that Myth is down to one student because it's power is unmatched," Alexi replied.

"Do not be so sure," Moolinda said, "I have never seen him lose a battle before, and he is one smart kid.

"Valdus, think he could hold the fourth card?" Genevieve asked.

"Maybe, Genevieve, but for now, we mustn't worry. We must find Mark after this class," Valdus told Genevieve. The two continued to learn in the class, but they wouldn't get Hunter off of their mind.


	3. Chapter 3: A Challenge Of True Magicians

After Life Class had ended,Valdus and Genevieve met by the gate in front of Merle Ambrose's house. Mark was waiting there.  
"So, anything interesting?" Mark asked.  
"I think Hunter Myth might be the key holder," Valdus explained.  
"Hunter probably wasn't even on the top list. He's a Myth student, everyone knows it's weak," Mark ranted.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. We also found out that he has never lost a duel here," Genevieve replied.  
"In that case, I say we check. Maybe he knows Bell, or maybe he set this all up," Valdus said.  
From the shade of the tree, Hunter and Orthrus had been watching. Hunter stepped out of the shadows.  
"Hello?" Mark asked as the figure stepped out. Hunter and Orthrus made themselves completely known.  
"Speak of the devil. Hunter Myth," Valdus remarked. Hunter stood silent.  
"Maybe his blue hair got to him?" Mark asked. Genevieve stepped on Mark's foot, purposely. "Ouch!"  
"Hunter, what do you know of this Forbidden Amulet card?" Valdus held up his fourth of the card. Hunter didn't respond. Orthrus began to growl loudly.  
"Aww, look at the- WHOA!" Genevieve reached to pet the dog when she realized he had two heads.  
"Hunter, why do you remain silent?" Valdus asked. Hunter stood with the same expression on his face. "Well, if you won't answer, then let's duel!" Valdus challenged him.  
"I accept," Hunter responded.  
"Very well, then," Valdus admired, "To the Arena!" At the Arena, Genevieve and Mark watched from the stands.  
"This should be interesting," Genevieve said.  
"Yeah, and we get to see some Myth spells for a change," Mark replied.  
Valdus and Hunter stared each other down.  
"DUEL!" Hunter and Valdus yelled. They pulled their cards and wands, and the field formed.  
"Since I challenged you, I'll start. First, I'll summon my Absorb shield to the field," Valdus said. A green shield with a helmet with wings logo on it appeared around his feet, "This will protect me from 400 points of damage." Hunter picked a card from his hand. He began casting the spell.  
"I activate Pierce!" Hunter announced.  
"What does that do?" Genevieve asked.  
"We're about to find out," Mark replied.  
A wind encompassed the field, and Valdus's shield disappeared.  
"No, my shield is gone!" Valdus exclaimed.  
"That's Pierce's special ability, it can remove one shield from the enemy," Hunter answered. They both gained a power pip.  
"I play my Lifeblade," Valdus said.  
"I shall play my own Mythblade," Hunter concluded. Both gained a power pip.  
"If that's how it is, I'll play my Sprite," Valdus began casting, but it fizzled, "Great."  
"I play my Myth Trap," Hunter said as it appeared around Valdus's feet.  
Another power pip was granted.  
"I play my Sanctuary Field Spell," Valdus said. A green orb appeared around the field, and green leaves fell from the sky. "Now our healing powers are increased by 50%."  
"I play Spirit Blade," Hunter said, as a Life, Death, and Myth blade appeared above his head. Hunter now has three power pips, and Valdus has four.  
"This was a good game, Hunter, but this will take you down! Go Centaur! Attack Hunter with Grand Bow Attack, and finish him off!" Valdus concluded. The centaur appeared and launched its attack, but Hunter's life counter only went to a yellow zone. "What?"

"Sorry, but it will take more than that to take me down. Now, I play my final card, a second Myth trap," Hunter announced.

"A second myth trap? What's this guy planning to do?" Mark asked.

"Well, according to my research, Myth was famous for double attacks! He plans on using Minotaur!" Genevieve grabbed onto Mark.

"Hands off the armor, and I'm sure we'll see what's got in mind. For now, let's watch," Mark replied. Valdus and Hunter stood each other down, ready for a final blow.

"I play a Sprite," Valdus successfully cast it this time. The fairy appeared and introduced its Aura with its graceful song.

"Valdus, it's time for best spell," Hunter announced.

"Hunter, just go, I'm ready for your Minotaur!" Valdus stood up to him.

"Who said I was casting a Minotaur?" Hunter asked, rhetorically.

"Wait, I thought-" Valdus was interrupted.

"Remember my friend? Orthrus? Well, I'm going to show a beast with true might," Hunter announced. Hunter cast the spell without flaw, and revealed the card: Orthrus!

"Wait, so Orthrus is also a card?" Mark asked.

"It would appear so, but we're about to see what it does," Genevieve replied. A mound of gray earth appeared over the field, and moon above it. Valdus stood confused. He heard howling from below a dark hole. A paw of dark red fur reached above and clawed its whole self to the surface. There it stood, a massive two-headed demon dog, what appeared to be the size of the Golem Tower.

"That thing is massive!" Valdus exclaimed, in worry.

"That's right! Orthrus, attack with Celestial Moon Breath!" Hunter commanded. Orthrus lifted his head up, and blue streams of light fell upon Valdus. Hunter's blades and one of his traps disappeared, and his life counter only dropped slimly.

"That barely hurt me, what kind of move was that?" Valdus asked.

"Nothing yet! Orthrus, attack again with Dog Bite!" Orthrus barked up a blue orb that appeared around Valdus, and dropped his counter to dark orange.

"Wait, it attacked twice. Isn't that illegal?" Genevieve asked.

"Remember? Myth has Minotaur that does a double attack, and I suppose Orthrus has that ability as well. It dropped Valdus down by a lot," Mark explained. Valdus could barely stand up. The aura left by the sprite brought his counter back up to a normal orange color.

"Alright, Hunter, I'll use my Seraph spell! Attack with Blessed Light!" A grand seraph appeared over the field, and held her sword in her clutches. Hunter could feel his grip of life slip away. Hunter's life counter dropped to bright yellow.

"Valdus, why do want to know who I am?" Hunter asked.

"I ask because of destiny. My sister and I were visited by some strange person named Bell," Valdus explained.

"You were visited by Bell, too?" Hunter asked back.

"Indeed, we were given a Forbidden Amulet half. We were told to find two other wizards that had the other pieces. Mark over there has one, and I assume you do, as well?" Valdus went on.

"Indeed, right here," Hunter pulled out of his deck a card that had a fourth of an amulet on it.

"It's a fourth!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"So, do we quit this duel, or do we finish?" Valdus asked.

"We finish, and let's do this fair," Hunter smiled. Hunter threw his polearm aside. Valdus acknowledged this, and threw his staff aside. Valdus's counter went up to yellow due to the healing aura.

"This is going to be great," Genevieve said, amused.

"I'll play this, my Ghoul card!" Valdus threw out. A zombie with a shovel shot up from the center of the field and claim some health, and gave it to Valdus, bringing his counter near bright yellow. For an hour, the two duelists had thrown their best at each other. Hunter had thrown Orthrus again, and another Minotaur. Valdus had thrown three overpowered Centaurs. Both of them had brought each other down to a tiny sliver of red on their life counters. Valdus had six pips and Hunter had one.

"Mark? How many cards do you think they have left?" Genevieve asked.

"They can't have much. They have thrown everything at each other," Mark explained.

"Hunter, I will play my final card which will end this," Valdus threw his Centaur card, but it fizzled just before it could successfully cast, "No!"

"Sorry! I play Major Blaze!" A pit of cyan-yellow fire rose from Valdus's duel position and took his red to nothing and caused Valdus collapsed, "I have won, Valdus." Valdus got up and saw Hunter standing over him, reaching for his hand. Valdus got up by grabbing Hunter's hand.

"We'd better get to class. It's time for our Death lesson with Malistaire," Genevieve reminded them. They all agreed and ran for the Ravenwood tree. Meanwhile, at Merle's Office, Merle was studying his Crystal Ball with Bell.

"So, are you sure these wizards are capable of great destiny? Many wizards are for greatness, you know," Merle questioned Bell.

"Believe me, those cards chose those four. Valdus and Hunter have dueled, and Genevieve and Mark as well. Their power is already noticed. Trust me, Merle, I believe in them," Bell said to Merle.

"Well, if you say, I only hope that whatever happens doesn't destroy us, but stop at them!" Merle exclaimed. Dark clouds rose over Wizard City, and a storm was coming. Mark, Genevieve, Hunter, and Valdus were ready for class with Professor Malistaire.


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle for a Friend

The four arrived at Malistaire's classroom. They were the first there, so they took seats near the front and next to each other. Hunter and Mark sat next to each other; Valdus and Genevieve sat behind them.  
"Where's Malistaire?" Mark asked  
"Maybe he went out?" Genevieve suggested.  
"Maybe, but why he or Dworgyn leave the door unlocked?" Hunter asked. In a short time, Malistaire walked into the room with a vicious look on his face. His black nail polish and evil-looking beard still hadn't changed a bit.  
"Good afternoon, my students," Malistaire greeted them, sarcastically.  
"Hello, Professor," the four replied. A flow of new classmates entered the room.  
"Today, we will learn how to summon the Scarecrow," Dworgyn announced to the class.  
"Indeed, now, who can tell me where we might find a Scarecrow?" Malistaire asked. A girl in the back raised her hand, "Yes, you?"  
"In a cornfield?" she suggested.  
"Correct! Come on up," Malistaire said. The girl went up to the front of the class. Malistaire handed her a miniature scarecrow. "Please place this in the pot." She walked over the pot and dropped it in. Steam intensely rose from the pot. A silhouette of a Scarecrow appeared in the mist. The Scarecrow himself appeared over the pot and began to fly around the room.  
"The Scarecrow is powerful. It will absorb the life essence of all that it sees," Malistaire explained.  
"It's also known that it hides from its enemies by burrowing into the dirt. It can pop up at any moment," Dworgyn continued. It was hard to pay attention with a Scarecrow flying around the room.  
"ENOUGH!" Malistaire yelled. The class went silent. The Scarecrow floated next to Malistaire.  
"Seeing as how you all love the Scarecrow more than my personal teachings, you will all have to write a 5-page essay on the history of the Death magic. The class moaned.  
"Want to make it 10?" Dworgyn asked. The class said, "no." "Then get writing."  
"Now, for today's lecture. The history of Death at Ravenwood," Malistaire told them. An hour later, the class was over, and everyone went on their way. The four met by Mortis.  
"That was interesting," Valdus said.  
"We'd better get started on our essays," Mark suggested.  
"Right, but the sun is setting. Let's head to the Shopping District. We can grab some food at Elik's Edge," Genevieve responded.  
"Right, I will meet you. I must deal with something first," Hunter said. They nodded and ran off. Hunter stood as they went, then went inside the School of Myth. Cyrus Drake was writing at his desk when Hunter walked in.  
"Hunter... Come in..." Cyrus complained. Hunter walked up to Cyrus's desk, "What is it?"  
"You're brother seemed to be filled with rage today," Hunter told Cyrus.  
"Isn't that usual for him?" Cyrus asked.  
"Indeed, but he rose his voice so loud that I thought we'd all feel Death's embrace," Hunter explained.  
"Strange, indeed. I'll talk to tomorrow, I suppose. I want you and your meddlesome friends here an hour early tomorrow, understood?" Cyrus finished.  
"Yes sir?" Hunter finished, puzzled.  
"Good, leave me be," Cyrus demanded. Hunter walked out. Hunter called Orthrus, then ran to Elik's Edge. Genevieve and Mark were waiting.  
"Where's Valdus?" Hunter asked.  
"He said he went to get some stupid cuisine for us all," Mark answered.  
"I believe he went into the restaurant right-" Genevieve was interrupted by the sound of a scream and the shattering of glass from the nearby restaurant, "That's my brother's scream!" Hunter, Mark, and Genevieve busted down the door to the restaurant and saw tables flipped, napkins and silverware everywhere, vases and lights shattered, as well as Valdus down for the count in the middle.  
"Valdus! Are you ok?" Mark asked as the three ran up to Valdus.  
"Wraith! In the window!" Valdus pointed and whimpered. They looked and saw a black cloaked figure that was bending over, but had a curved scythe in his hand.  
"Who are you? What have you done to my brother?!" Genevieve demanded to know, "Fix him now!"  
"SIIIIILEEEEENCCCCCE!" The wraith commanded, "YOUUUUU SHAAAAAAALLL SEEEERVE MEEEEEEE!" The wraith lifted his scythe and Genevieve began floating in the air. A blue mist came from her eyes and mouth, and the mist became an orb. The orb floating towards the wraith and into his scythe hook. Genevieve fell to the floor.  
"Genevieve, NO!" Valdus said. Genevieve rose up on her own. Genevieve had empty eye sockets and pale skin.  
"I will do Lord Nightshade's bidding," Genevieve spoke.  
"Nightshade, you snake! What have you done?!" Mark demanded.

"Mark, for your foolishness, we shall duel," Genevieve said in a deathly voice, and pointed to Mark, "Win and I'm yours again. Fail, and you and your friends will have their souls taken." Mark gained a vicious look on his face.  
"Let's go!" Mark said, pulling out his deck and wand.  
"Very well," Genevieve said. The world became surrounded by mist, gravestones and ghosts.  
"Where are we?" Hunter asked.  
"We are in the world of Death. Here, Field Spells have effect. However, Doom and Gloom is active here, reducing healing done by 50%. Now then, duel!" Genevieve explained. Nightshade appeared behind here.  
"DESSSSTROOOOOY!" Nightshade ordered.  
"DUEL!" Genevieve and Mark yelled. They drew their seven cards and their duel stations formed.  
"Ladies first," Genevieve laughed in her maniacal voice, "I'll play my Deathblade!" It appeared over her head.  
"She uses a Life deck! Not a Death deck!" Valdus explained.  
"Exactly. I am under my Nightshade's dominion. I use a transmogrified deck," Genevieve's possessor explained.  
"Now then, my move!" Mark looked at his cards. 4 Tower Shields, an Ice Wyvern, an Iceblade, Ice Trap, "I play my Tower Shield." The two wizards gained a base pip. Valdus and Hunter stood watching.  
"Valdus, tell me. Do you think your sister has a chance of winning?" Hunter asked.  
"Most likely. She is demented. Although, out of six, she is the worst duelist ever. She never stops dueling, though," Valdus explained.  
"Shut it, Valdus!" Genevieve roared as she pointed to Valdus, "I play my Death Trap!" Mark earned a base pip (3) and Genevieve earned a power pip (4).

"Ah come on!" Mark complained out loud.

"Awww, what's wrong? Today is not you lucky day, is it?" Genevieve asked, with a laugh in her maniacal voice. Valdus and Hunter watched from the side. Hunter was still supporting Valdus.

"This is not looking good. Mark has less power, and Genevieve is gaining fast," Hunter explained.

"Genevieve… can't… win…," Valdus muttered. Mark played an Iceblade. Genevieve played a Feint (70% on Mark, 30% on Genevieve). Mark then gained another pip (4) and Genevieve gained a power pip (6).

"Grrrr, why is this happening to me?" Mark yelled. Genevieve began to laugh with her dark voice. Nightshade was beginning to disappear behind Genevieve, "What's going on?"

"Your demise is approaching! I play the Wraith: Lord Nightshade!" Genevieve showed the card. Gravestones appeared over the field, and Lord Nightshade appeared in front of them, "Now, Nightshade! Destroy!" Nightshade rose his scythe to Mark and severly injured him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mark screamed. Mark got down to his knees, barely able to stand. His life counter was reduced to some bits of red.

"Mark! You can still win!" Hunter cheered on.

"How can I win against someone who can gain that much power, has a new deck, and has the support of an evil spirit?" Mark thought to himself, and looked up to Genevieve as Nightshade disappeared, back to behind Genevieve, "How can I possibly win? With our souls on the line, I don't know what to do!" Mark thought again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Battle for a Friend, Part 2

Mark slowly stood back up and drew to his card limit of seven.

"I must think of something fast!" Mark thought to himself. He looked in his hand, "I play Tower Shield!" Genevieve began laughing in her evil voice again.

"I see you are becoming desperate, so I play my Deathblade," Genevieve announced. The Deathblade appeared over her head (35% to next Death attack). Mark gained a power pip (6) and Genevieve gained a base pip (2).

"I play my Iceblade (35% to next Ice attack)!" Mark cast the spell and it appeared over his head.

"Ok then, I will play my Spirit Blade (35% to next Death, Myth, and Life attack)!" Genevieve cast the spell as it appeared over her head. Mark received a power pip (8_ and Genevieve got another base pip (3).

"I play Ice Giant! Attack with your Frozen Hammer Strike!" The behemoth of frost appeared over the field, and struck down on Genevieve knocking her counter down to orange, "Now use your Breath of Fate!" The giant breathed on Genevieve, and left a stun shield (Stunned for 1 round, but immunity to next stun).

"You'll pay, I must skip my turn!" Genevieve told him. Genevieve (5), Mark (2).

"I think I'll use my final pip reserves and use my Pixie (Heals 400 Lost Health Points)!" The green fairy appeared over the field, and gave Mark her gracious gift. Mark was brought up to an orange zone.

"I play my Vampire!" Genevieve began casting the spell, but it fizzled, "Drat!" Genevieve (7), Mark (2). Mark and Genevieve began to stare each other down, viciously.

"It'sssss ussssselesssss, wizzzzarrd! Sssssshe will give meeeee alllll of your soulsssssssss!" Nightshade threatened. Hunter and Valdus watched from the side.

"Think Mark can do this?" Valdus asked Hunter. Hunter was able to stand on his own again.

"I hope so, our souls depend on him," Hunter responded.

"I can do this, guys! Don't you know who you're talking to? I've been a top contender for years, now!" Mark replied in a snappy manner, "Just because Genevieve's possessed doesn't mean I can't win. Now then, it's my move!" Mark drew his cards (3 Tower Shields, an Iceblade, 2 Ice Absorbs, and 1 Ice Wand Spell, "I choose to play my next Tower Shield (50% to next attack)." Mark announced. The Shield appeared around his feet, with the black and yellow spiral logo.

"You're going to regret your words! I play my Scarecrow (400 Base Health Stolen from Enemy, Converts half of taken amount into health for the caster)!" The spell came through this time.

"The Scarecrow?!" the boys fretted. Mark flashbacked to what Malistaire had said before.

"That's right; now feast your eyes on your demise!" A cornfield appeared on the field, and the Scarecrow flew out of nowhere, with the classic crow on his shoulder. The Scarecrow's jack-o-lantern has blue mist in its eyes, and a blue stream shot from his eyes and sucked out some of Mark's life energy, and dropping his counter to red again, losing a Tower Shield. The Scarecrow turned and shot blue beams at Genevieve, making her life counter turn yellow-green. Mark drew the perfect card from his deck, it was a treasure card that he was given many years ago, but was never made perfectly legal at Ravenwood. Genevieve (1), Mark (4)

"I play my Iceblade," Mark announced. After a while, Mark had reached 7 pips, and Genevieve had reached 5. Mark currently had an Iceblade and a set of Elemental Blades (35% to next Fire, Ice, and Storm attack). Genevieve had Ice Trap (35% to next Ice attack) and Elemental Trap (35% to next Fire, Ice, and Storm attack) surrounding her, but she had a Deathblade. Mark (9) and Genevieve (7).

"Ok, Mark, time for me to steal the rest of your soul! On my next move, Scarecrow will appear again, to take what's left of you! VICTORY IS MINE NOW!" Genevieve yelled.

"Genevieve, snap out of it! You're being brainwashed!" Valdus tried to convince her. Nightshade weakened Valdus with a Ghoul (160 Base Damage). Valdus got to his knees.

"It's time for me to unveil my final card," Mark held up his card, the image in his eyes, "It's time to show you what I can do! I SUMMON THE ICE ANGEL!" Mark called out.

"The Ice what?!" Hunter said, completely surprised. The field was ablaze with snow. A white-cloaked man on a Pegasus, with a lantern, flew down and landed on the field. The lantern lit up, and icy mist came from its shine, and caused Genevieve's LC to drop to yellow. The Ice Angel disappeared.

"Big deal!" Genevieve's voice became one of pure evil, "You've wasted your turn! NOW, I SHALL CAST MY SCARECROW! AND MY TURN WILL-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Genevieve was affected by the Damage Aura left by the Ice Angel. Her LC dropped to nothing.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nightshade called out. Genevieve's soul orb returned to her body. The field around them disappeared, and they were back in the restaurant. The three boys ran over to Genevieve. Genevieve began to get up on her own.

"What's up, guys? Why does my head hurt?" Genevieve questioned them.

"A wraith named Lord Nightshade took over your soul and mind. He challenged Mark to a duel and nearly one. He escaped by the look of things, and now we must inform Headmaster Ambrose," Hunter explained.

"I don't remember that. If you say so, let's go," the four friends ran from the Shopping District and for Ambrose's office. They explained everything to Ambrose once they reached his office in the Commons.

"So, you encountered a Wraith that took over Genevieve's body, and nearly took away your souls? This does not bode well," Ambrose responded.

"I just hope that we never see that thing again, because next time it won't be a duel," Mark boasted.

"Please, you could barely hold your own against me, and I wasn't even dueling," Genevieve laughed, Hunter, Ambrose, and Valdus laughed with her.

"Listen, Wizard City isn't safe anymore. Dark times of peril and destruction lie ahead. Be on guard," Ambrose warned them, "I foresee something bad to be coming in the future, and I can't have students turning against the school."

"You can count on us, Ambrose," Valdus promised him.

"Good, now get to your dorms, the sun is setting," Ambrose told them. The four took off, "Now then, to figure this out. I only hope that I'm too late. I can't let this happen again. If only I knew what truly was coming our way…" Ambrose studied his crystal ball that night with Gamma, wondering if there truly was a threat to the great Spiral.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger Danger!

The next day, rain clouds hovered over Wizard City. The four friends had Ice and Myth class together. After events of yesterday's mishap at the Shopping District, many wizards and guardsman began to worry that the city wasn't safe anymore, but Merle was trying to reassure everyone that everything would be fine. In the meantime, Death classes had become far stricter. Mark SkullGrove was waiting for his friends inside the School of Ice. He managed to eavesdrop on an ongoing conversation in the corner of the building where two girls were sitting.  
"Did you hear about Malistaire? I think he's going to start something bad. He hasn't been himself lately," one of the girls said.  
"I heard, maybe he's secretly planning something beyond just teaching Death," the other girl suggested. Mark couldn't help but listen.  
Lydia Greyrose, the Ice Professor (who also happens to be a pixie dressed in snowflake color and lightest blue color clothing), flew into the room from the front door and began writing the lesson on the chalkboard. All the other students who had the class walked in, including Hunter, Valdus, and Genevieve. The three sat next to and behind Mark.  
"Did you hear? Malistaire is absent today. Apparently, he's gone to a funeral," Genevieve informed them.  
"I wonder who it's for. Maybe it's best we stay out of this," Hunter said.  
"Let's just wait it out. Soon it'll all be better," Valdus told them. Class began.  
"Good morning, class. As most of you know, I'm Lydia Greyrose. I do have some sad news," Lydia explained, "Malistaire's wife has perished due to a severe sickness. Malistaire is very distraught about it." Everyone in the classroom got a look of gloom on their faces, "Malistaire should be back tomorrow. Until then, let's hope he finds peace."  
"That explains why he's gone. I hope he's doing ok," Genevieve said, sadly.  
"Now then, on to the first part of today: Casting an Ice Wand Spell!" Lydia announced, "While these spells don't do a lot of damage, they are great for removing Weakness (-25%) or other things you don't want."  
"Lydia? So, what about the whole casting thing? I always thought Ice wasn't that great for damaging things," a boy asked.  
"While Ice is the weakest in terms of damage, it makes up for it by stunning opponents," Lydia continued, "It also had a variety of shielding abilities."  
"So, what about spells that stop enemies? It's a freezing school class," another student asked.  
"We have those too, but Myth also has the Blind (Stun 1) and Blinding Light (Stun All) spells. Hunter here could should you," Lydia said.  
"And here I thought Myth Class was extinct. I guess one sucker had to keep it alive," a girl asked, and then she and her band began laughing.  
"That's enough, Mindy," Lydia told them.  
"I mean, Hunter talks a big game, but he has probably never dueled," Mindy's friend, Cindy, brought up.  
"I think you'd do best to keep your mouth shut," Hunter threatened, but laughed.  
"Oh please," the third of the trio, Wendy, challenged.  
"Sic her, boy!" Hunter told Lord Midnight, his Orthrus. Orthrus ran up and jumped onto Mindy's face.  
"Get him off!" Mindy cried out. The whole class sat and watched in laughter as Orthrus screwed up Mindy's face and hair.  
"ENOUGH!" Lydia yelled. The class grew silent. Orthrus ran back to Hunter and lain down next to Hunter's foot. "Now then, let's get back to business, shall we?"  
"Nice one, I always hated her, anyway," Mark whispered into Hunter's ear. Hunter giggled a little.  
"Now then, it would appear that it's time for our second lesson," Lydia began. After an hour, the class was over and the four friends were getting ready for Cyrus's class.  
"Alright, so let's talk about what happened yesterday with that wraith. Think maybe Malistaire is behind it?" Valdus suggested.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe he did call it in because of depression," Genevieve added.  
"I hope not," Mark said in an angry way.  
"Calm down," Genevieve said, "Let's get inside, the storm is beginning to start." The friends entered the classroom. After a while the class filled up, but no Cyrus. A storm began.  
"Maybe Cyrus is gone, too," Valdus said. Cyrus Drake walked in unexpectedly. He was wearing yellow and cyan robes with eyeballs for buttons. As he walked to his desk, he shut the shutters on the windows. He reached his desk.  
"Turn to page 394," Cyrus said in a very deep, monotone voice. Everyone did so, "Today, we're learning about the History of Myth. Someone tell me, what is Myth?" Everyone went dead quiet, "No one? How disappointing." Hunter raised his hand, and Cyrus called on him.  
"A myth is a story or fable that usually had a moral that involves supernatural phenomenon which may have existed in early civilizations," Hunter explained.  
"Good. At least someone here can answer questions without looking like a buffoon," Cyrus answered. The class remained quiet. A storm began outside. The students were taking notes on the Minotaur.  
"I feel a breeze," Mark whispered to Valdus.  
"It's the wind, now be quiet," Valdus whispered back. Valdus continued writing. Mark began throwing crumbled paper across the room towards other students.  
"Ouch," was the remark of several students. Mark began giggling, but he caught the attention of Cyrus. Cyrus walked to his desk and stood in front of him.  
"My students are not targets," Cyrus told him. Cyrus wove his wand and Mark grew a mustache. Mark began to fly around the room by the handle of the mustache, causing a little pain, but the students began laughing.  
"Pwease! I'm sowwy!" Mark muttered over the laughter. Mark's mustache smashed him into the window that looked at the Death School. The shutters flew open on impact, revealing the outside. Mark saw a dark cloaked figure past the rain and fog.  
"Now then, back to class, shall we?" Cyrus asked. Mark's mustache disappeared and he fell to the ground.  
"Cyrus, who's that?" Mark pointed to the figure outside the window. Everyone, including Cyrus, went to see what he was pointing at.  
"I'm not sure, but-" before Valdus could finish his sentence; lightning appeared all over the School of Death. The class ran outside, using Bartleby for cover from the rain. The cloaked figure stared glaringly at them as the Death School was engaged by lightning.  
"Who are you?" Hunter asked.  
"My name is not important. Now, perish!" He told them. From his hands, a pulse of death energy came for them and threw them all backwards. The students and teacher landed on the wet pavement  
"I'll teach you to assault my students!" Cyrus threatened the cloaked person, and threw his own Myth pulse spell. It had no effect; instead, the figure put his hand forward and sent it back to Cyrus, hurling him into the Myth School wall.  
"Now then, begone!" The figure then caused the land around the Death School to crack, and the School fell away, leaving a big, gaping hole of floating pieces of pathway where it once stood.  
"How could you?!" Genevieve asked, and cast a Minor Life Ire at the man, but like Cyrus it was flung back and hit Genevieve in the stomach.  
"You will serve me," the figure said, as he began to cast a ritual.  
"You shall not win!" the voice of Bartleby boomed. A stream of leaves came flying down and began to encircle the evil man. The hood was ripped away, revealing Malistaire.  
"You! We should've known!" Valdus told him.  
"I'm afraid you're too late! My invasion has begun! Soon, he will rise again! For now, I'll end you! Come forth, my servants!" Malistaire raised his arm and a purple mist encircled him and he disappeared. All sorts of undead began rising from the ground. Zombies of all types began to come up from beyond.  
"Guys! I don't think he was kidding!" Mark reacted in a worried manner. Zombies surrounded the class. Cyrus stood up. The four friends stood next to the big huddle.  
"There's so many of them! What do we so now?" Hunter asked. The storm began to intensify.  
"I wish I knew, class!" Cyrus told them. The zombies began to encircle them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7: Blackhope, the Spirit

The class stood in the rain, literally staring death in the face. Hunter pulled out his wand and started casting Major Blaze. The other wizards joined in and started casting their wand spells. Zombies took the places of the ones that were defeated.  
"There's too many of them," Genevieve said.  
"If Death is our enemy, Life will help us. I play my Centaur spell!" Valdus cast the spell, and the Centaur appeared and began to fire arrows at the undead. The wind picked up.  
"I won't let you all die! I shall protect us. Myth Pulse!" Cyrus pointed his wand up. Bubbles of pulsing energy came from Cyrus's position and pushed the undead down.  
"That should be all of them," a student said calmly. The zombies on the ground slowly began to rise, and new undead were coming out of the game.  
"Too soon, Tyler!" Mark told him. Hunter pointed his wand up into the air.  
"Flare!" A red spark came from his wand, but it was quickly put out by the rain, "I forgot that fire doesn't work well with rain."  
"Crystallization!" Mark yelled, pointing his wand to the sky, turning rain drops into ice, pelleting the zombies with rain.  
"Quick, kids! To Ambrose!" Cyrus ordered them. They ran for the Ravenwood Tunnel, but it was closed off by the iron bar gate.  
"Great, it's locked," another student pointed out.  
"Lightning Bats! Come forth and destroy this gate," Tyler threw his card into the air. A dark hole appeared. Three purple and yellow colored bats coated with lightning came from the portal. The bats formed a three point triangle and fired a beam of Storm energy towards the gate, breaking all the bars.  
"Go, we're free!" Mark chanted. They ran for Ambrose's office. The students dripped water all over his floor. Ambrose stood in surprise.  
"My word! What's wrong?" Ambrose got surprised. Cyrus stepped forward.  
"Headmaster, Malistaire has raised a zombie army in Ravenwood. He attacked us and almost killed us. He also tore away the Death school," Cyrus explained.  
"My, my..." Ambrose sat down, and was about to have an anxiety attack, "This is not good!" Headmaster Ambrose stood up and walked outside, "I cleanse this inclement weather!" Ambrose pointed his staff to the sky. The rain and wind died down, and the sun shined through.  
"Cool spell," Mark said in awe.

"Indeed," Valdus said. Ambrose then threw his staff into the sky.

"I know will banish the undead, Cleansius Holy!" The staff appeared to be floating upright, and bubbles of energy pulsed outward. After about 5 minutes, the pulsing stopped and the staff fell to the ground. Ambrose picked it up, "Everyone, go back to your dorms. Hunter, Genevieve, Valdus, and Mark, come with me." They all did what they were asked to do. The four friends entered into Ambrose's office, "Now, obviously Malistaire has become a threat. However, we must operate out of Wizard City. I need you wizards to track down Lord Nightshade, and put a stop to him. The only thing I know is that Sergeant Muldoon in Olde Town has some assignments for you. You are dismissed," Ambrose explained.

"Sir, I have a question, how will we stop Malistaire by starting here? Shouldn't we be heading to wherever he is?" Genevieve asked.

"I believe I would do the same, except I do not know where it is. Muldoon still needs to see you, good day," Ambrose answered. The four friends walked towards Olde Town, passing through the Shopping District. They entered the district, met with the Bazaar, the Crafting Vendors, and Baldur Goldpaws. The troops were waiting at the slope that led to Triton Avenue and Firecat Alley. The four friends walked over to them.

"Glad you kids could make it. Ambrose sent you to help out, I assume," Muldoon explained.

"Yes, he did. He said something about the undead running loose on the streets of Triton?" Valdus asked Muldoon.

"Yes indeed, but we can't open the gates to it. Firecat Alley and Cyclops Lane are all under control. You see, Lady Blackhope on Unicorn Way has been causing problems," Muldoon told them.

"I suppose you need us to take care of her for you?" Genevieve asked.

"That is correct. If you could eliminate her, I could let you into the street and you could take of Susie Gryphonbane and her predicament. The tower she is in can be found if you walk along the left side of the street. Her tower will be the first on the left," Muldoon explained. The four walked back through the Shopping District, the Commons, and got to Unicorn Way. They walked down the street and found the Blackhope Tower. They entered and found nothing.

"What if he was lying?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sure he was telling the truth. Besides, Malistaire is behind all of these new problems," Valdus told him.

"I'm not sure anyone could live here," Genevieve said.

"He better not have lied to us, or else I'm going to find a way to Nightshade, myself," Mark threatened.

"Please, Mark, control your temper," Genevieve replied.

"Fooooooooooooooooooools," a long, deep voice moaned.

"Hello? Who's there?" Valdus asked.

"I am the one they call Blackhope," the voice got louder. There was a spirit flying around the room. It had dark, curly hair. It centered itself in the middle of the room, "Malistaire demands life for the great revival! Now then, I will take one of you down, and you all will lose," Blackhope tried to frighten them.

"I don't think so, we aren't scared of ghosts, as long as I don't go first," Mark replied.

"Is that so? I challenge you, girl!" Blackhope flew through Genevieve, and she carried her to the center of the tower where there was a large wooden circle.

"Me? Why me?" Genevieve asked.

"You are an easy target. I've seen you're dueling record, and you will be the demise of your friends," Blackhope taunted.

"Genevieve, you can't do this!" Valdus replied. He tried to reach Genevieve, but a force field was blocking them from reaching the battle area.

"Guys!" Genevieve tried running to them, but the force field held her back.

"She has no choice, now it's time to duel!" Blackhope told them. The battlefield formed and their duel stations appeared.

"DUEL!" Genevieve and Blackhope shouted.

"I can handle this," Genevieve said, "First, I play my Lifeblade spell!" The blade appeared over Genevieve's head.

"Fine, I'll go ahead by playing my Thunder Snake!" A large boa constrictor appeared on the field. It was purple and yellow, with lightning bolts on its skin and a lightning bolt rattler. It curled up and lifted its bolt tail. Lightning shocked Genevieve and sent her life counter to a greenish-yellow spot. Genevieve (3), Blackhope (1).

"If that's all you've got, then I play my Leprechaun spell!" A leprechaun appeared on the field, and threw gold at Blackhope, but the counter went down only to a green-yellow.

"I will pass my turn," Blackhope said. Genevieve (2), Blackhope (3).

"Genevieve's not doing too badly," Hunter said.

"Just hope she can keep it up, or else all of our souls will be forfeit," Mark replied.

"Alright, enough fooling around, so I play my Life Prism spell!" A ward with a prism, and leaf logo on it appeared around Blackhope. Blackhope disappeared from her spot.

"Where'd she go?" Valdus asked.

"Look, on the field," Mark pointed. Blackhope was in the center of the field, and flew right through Genevieve's body. Genevieve's counter went to orange.

"I can barely stand up," Genevieve told them.

"You'll all be lying down soon enough!" Blackhope wrapped up. Genevieve (4), Blackhope (1).

"Alright, I'll finish you off now. I play my Seraph spell!" Genevieve began casting but it fizzled, "Oh no!" The spectators stood in shock.

"Sad. I play my Blood Bat," Blackhope casted her spell. The bat came over a field, and it spat green goop all over Genevieve. Genevieve's counter went down to Orange-red. Genevieve (6), Blackhope (2).

"I'll throw my Centaur," Genevieve tried to cast her spell again, but it fizzled.

"This isn't good. She can't cast her spells, and Blackhope has a deadly advantage," Mark began to worry. After a few turns, Genevieve had a sliver of red left, and Blackhope was ready to cast her final spell.

"I will finish you off now!" Blackhope began to cast a ritual spell of Ice, but it fizzled.

"Alright, good. I play my Seraph!" The seraph went through this time, and Blackhope was eliminated from the field.

"She did it! She's won!" Hunter exclaimed happily. Genevieve fell to the floor, and passed out. The three ran over to her. Genevieve began to dream. She looked around and saw a bright light shining over head.

"Hello? Who's there?" Genevieve asked.

"Hello, Genevieve. I am Oriel, the Seraph you just played," the voice sounded. The shadow of a Seraph appeared in the light.

"Why are you here?" Genevieve asked.

"I am here to watch over you in your travels. Bell gave you those forbidden cards because she believed the four of you were believed to have a great destiny that would save all of mankind," Oriel explained.

"Wait, so Bell knows all of this?" Genevieve asked.

"Indeed. Now then, go back and report to your friends," Oriel told them. Genevieve woke up.

"She's up," Valdus said.

"I saw Oriel. Bell is involved in all of this. The destiny, the spirits, Malistaire, it's all true!" Genevieve said.

"Maybe we should get you some water, you had quite a fall," Hunter replied. Genevieve thought to herself if she really saw or heard anything.

"Let's head back to Muldoon," Mark explained. They all ran off. Meanwhile, in a dark lair somewhere in the Spiral…

"My sir, Blackhope has been destroyed," a dark demonic voice said.

"She was but a pawn, but of course the four will come to me soon," Malistaire told the voice.

"Nightshade is ready with the Harvester, and the bait is ready…" the voice explained.

"Good. Now then, let's see if they are willing to sacrifice their own friends to save themselves," Malistaire said. In the crystal ball Malistaire was peering in to, he saw the four wizards' running back to Muldoon. Malistaire began to manically laugh as he watched them run away.


	8. Chapter 8: A Date With Death

After the defeat of Blackhope, the team could now enter Triton Avenue. They ran for Muldoon at Olde Town.  
"I guess it was wrong of me to judge you kids. Alright, talk to Susie Gryphonbane on Triton Avenue. She recently reported her brother missing after all these undead showed up," Muldoon explained.  
"Right, thanks," Valdus responded.  
"We'll see you have we're done," Genevieve told Muldoon.  
"Good luck, kids. You'll need it. Kids have been disappearing left an right. If you find them, tell them to find me," Muldoon warned.  
"Thanks," Hunter said. The three ran for the Triton Tunnel. As they were about to run threw, a trio of girls decided to get in their way. Before the friends could reduce speed, they tripped and slid to the entrance.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Mark asked as he got to his feet  
"This is our territory, so get lost," Cindy told them.  
"We're here on business, let his pass," Valdus told them.  
"Nope, either pay the fine or beat me in a duel," Mindy taunted them.  
"How about you just let us pass before we pound you in?" Genevieve asked.  
"No thanks. The fine is 3000 gold, but if you guys choose to duel, I challenge you, Hunter!" Mindy pointed.  
"Why me?" Hunter asked.  
"Simple, your dog drooled all over my gorgeous face," Mindy felt around her face, Cindy and Wendy comforted her.  
"Yeah, you, like, totally ruined her good looks. That's not OK in our book, you need to pay her back," Cindy said.  
"Yep, so pull out those cards and your wand and let's do this," Wendy joined in.  
"Please, we don't have time for your losers," Mark replied.  
"I didn't ask you, Iceman," Mindy replied.  
"I'll duel you," Hunter told them.  
"Hunter, you can't be serious!" Valdus exclaimed, and facepalmed. They all walked out to the open area where there was a fork in the Olde Town road.  
"Alright, time to dance, girlfriend!" Cindy replied, excitedly.  
"Rock his world!" Wendy danced.  
"This'll be fun!" Mindy replied.  
"DUEL!" Hunter and Mindy yellord out. Their duel positions formed and the battlefield appeared.  
"Ladies first, and I play my Fireblade," Mindy cast the spell, and the enchantment appeared over her head.  
"You can do this, Hunter!" Valdus cheered on.  
"Right. I play my Mythblade!" Hunter's enchantment appeared. Both earned a power pip. (Hunter (6), Mindy (4).  
"I play my Heckhound spell," Mindy began to cast the spell but it fizzled, "Great."  
"Yes, indeed. I play my Myth Trap," Hunter announced and it appeared around Mindy's feet.  
"Come on, girl!" Cindy cheered.  
"Make him cry," Wendy taunted. Hunter (7), Mindy (5).  
"I have it, girls. I play my Fire Trap," Mindy played her spell and it appeared around Hunter's feet.  
"I play my second Myth Trap," Hunter played his next card. Hunter (8), Mindy (7).  
"I play my Helephant!" Mindy began casting the spell, but it fizzled.  
"Maybe you should pay more attention in class instead of distracting yourself," Hunter told her.  
"This is so not cool," Cindy whined.  
"Go, mighty Orthrus!" Hunter played his card. Orthrus's hole and moon appeared. Orthrus climbed out of his little home, "Attack with Celestial Moon Breath and then with Dog Bite!" Orthrus attacked and finished off Mindy. Mindy collapsed.  
"That's great, now we can move on," Mark cheered.  
"Finally," Valdus sighed. Cindy and Wendy began comforting Mindy.  
"Come on, hun! Wake up!" Wendy budged Mindy.  
"Get up, girl! We can't let them get away!" Cindy told Mindy. The four friends had already entered Triton. They saw what looked like ghost puppets walking all over, and ghouls walking with shovels.  
"Something tells me they're not friendly," Valdus said.  
"Oh gee, you think?" Mark asked, sarcastically.  
"Now then, let's find this Susie and get on with this," Genevieve said. They ran for the Four Falls Mill. Once they got there, there was a girl in purple and yellow clothing standing by the entrance to the bridges that led to the other side of the river. She was talking to a boy in black and white clothing with a staff with a grim reaper figurine on the top.

"Duncan! I told you, I'm not going on a date with you! Besides, I don't think my parents would allow it, especially since my brother was kidnapped," the girl said.

"Come on, Susie, I said it would fine, didn't I? Besides, I'm sure your brother is fine. He can handle himself. I even tried to ask you out in class during the dance last year, but you didn't go because of the whole "parental" speech," Duncan replied.

"We can discuss this later, we have an audience," Susie replied.

"Right, maybe they heard nothing," Duncan said back, and he walked over to a stone block fencing overlooking a lake with a duel arena in the middle, this lake also fed the river which was fed by the waterfall. The four friends went to go meet Susie.

"Sorry if you guys heard anything, what can I do for you guys today?"

"We were sent by Muldoon on a mission to help someone's brother that was captured. I assume you're Susie Gryphonbane?" Valdus asked the girl.

"I am. It's much worse that I thought. Arthur is protecting Lord Nightshade and he works together with The Field Harvester to wreak havoc all over this street. They even turned several of our students against us," Susie explained to them.

"Sounds like our kind of work," Mark told her.

"Well, to get to the tower where Nightshade, The Field Harvester, and Arthur are at, you can just travel to the Haunted Cave. However, the Cave is guarded by all sorts of foul creatures on the inside, so you might have to fight something before you go inside," Susie told them.

"I promise we will save your brother and save the streets. Nightshade owes me for what he did to me," Genevieve replied.

"Well, let's go, guys!" Hunter told them.

"Thanks, you guys," Susie said, happily. The four friends took off, but before they could cross the first bridge, they were thrown back by a force field.

"What the?" Valdus got up, and felt around the field. Hunter, Mark, and Genevieve got up. They heard chuckling. Hunter looked over and saw Duncan holding up his staff, which was creating the force field.

"What's the big idea, you palooka?" Mark asked him.

"She may want you to save her brother, but I think I want something different," Duncan replied. The four walked up to him. They saw a dark mist coming from Duncan's eyes, and a yellow light glowing where the eyes would be.

"What's wrong with you?" Valdus asked.

"Nothing, it's what's wrong with you," Duncan began to cackle manically. Susie walked over to Duncan, grabbing his shoulders.

"Duncan, please snap out of it!" Susie begged. Duncan turned to Susie, and showed an evil grin. He grabbed Susie by the neck and began lifting off the ground, "Duncan…. Please…. Stop…" Susie begged for life. Mark ran forward to punch Duncan, but before he could punch him, Duncan threw up his hand and pushed the four friends back, and encaged them in a force field prison.

"As for you, Susie!" Duncan's voice became very sinister, "It's time you and I had a duel! This duel is for higher stakes than normal!" Duncan grabbed Susie's staff from her hand while she was still in his grip. Duncan threw her staff on the ground and stepped on it, breaking it in two.

"Hey, Duncan, that's never a good thing to do!" Hunter yelled at him. Hunter tried to run for Duncan, but the force field he and his friends were contained in was too strong to break through. Duncan became covered in what appeared to be a dark, misty fire.

"Susie, it's time to duel! And, the souls of your newfound friends are on the line!" Duncan's grip tightened around Susie's neck.

"I…. accept…. Please… stop….," Susie begged him. Duncan let her go. Susie fell to her knees, and began to catch her breath. The world around the six wizards disappeared and they reappeared on the duel arena in the middle of the river. The four friends were trapped in their own cages around the arena.

"Come on, Susie! You can do this!" Genevieve cheered. Susie got to her feet. The dark mist fire around Duncan began to cover him up.

"DUEL!" Susie and Duncan yelled. The duel field formed and the battlestations appeared.

"I'll start by playing my Slime Monster!" Duncan cast his spell and it appeared in the station next to him.

"Big deal, I play my Stormblade!" Susie announced. It appeared over her head. Duncan (2), Susie (2). The Slime Monster got a Stormblade over its head, "Where did he get that?"

"He copies all moves you make. He will do everything you do," Duncan explained, and then he began to laugh a bit.

"Great, a reason to hate this even more," Susie replied. Duncan began to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny, you nimrod?" Mark banged on his cage door.

"Temper, temper," Duncan turned around and pointed his finger at Mark's cage. A bolt of lightning shot from his finger and electrified his cage.

"Mark!" Valdus exclaimed in worry.

"I'm ok, guys, but Duncan sure isn't," Mark told them.

"That remains to be seen. Either he's insane, or he's corrupted. Either way, I'll beat him. Besides, he's always had a crush on me. I don't think he'd kill for me," Susie laughed at her four new friends.

"Laugh it up while you can, Susie. This is more than just a date. It's a date with Death, and a date with the true masters!" Duncan screamed insanely, "This is one duel you cannot win!"


	9. Chapter 9: A Date with Death, Part 2

Susie and Duncan stared each other down. Susie (3), Duncan (3).  
"It's my move. And I play my Swallow Shield!" Duncan cast his spell. A shield with a vampire bat logo on it appeared.  
"I've never heard of that card before," Susie told him.  
"I got it for serving someone worthy. It allows me to absorb 1000 health from any attack you make! Don't forget that your health will go down with each attack due to my slime monster!" Duncan began to laugh.  
"Be careful!" Hunter told Susie, "or else we'll all head to the graves, soon."  
"Thanks for the comfort, but I can handle this. I play my Storm Trap on your Slime!" Susie cast her spell, and the ward appeared around the Slime, which then repeated the spell against Susie.  
"Don't worry. You'll all serve the master, soon enough! I shall discard 3 cards. Now, I can receive three more from my Treasure Deck," Duncan held out his hand. Three golden cards appeared, "Excellent! Now then. I play my next spell called Feint( (70% to target, 30% to self)."  
"You can beat this guy!" Mark cheered her on, "Show him no mercy!"  
"I know I can beat him, I just don't know who he is. This is certainly not the Duncan I know," Susie explained.  
"Took you long enough. Duncan is no longer here. I'm his new commander!" Duncan yelled.  
"I'll just have to think of a different idea. I play Storm Trap on you, Duncan!" Susie cast her spell and the trap appeared around Duncan's feet. Susie (4), Duncan (4).  
"I discard another card to get another Treasure Card," Duncan's new card appeared, "Excellent! I play my TC Spirit Blade (45% to next Life, Death, and Myth attack)." The blades appeared over his head.  
"I'll play my Kraken! Go and attack Duncan with Lightning Bolt Smash!" A rock with water surrounding came onto the field. On it stood a purple, man-fish, scaly monster with a storm cloud over its head. It reached up for a lightning bolt.  
"Activate Slime Change!" Duncan called out. The kraken turned, attacked, and defeated the slime.  
"What was that?" Susie asked, demandingly.  
"Whenever my slime is on the field, any attacks targeting me go to it, instead," Duncan laughed.  
"That's a dirty trick!" Genevieve banged on her cage.  
"Silence!" Duncan commanded. He pointed his finger at Genevieve's cage and shocked it.  
"Genevieve, are you ok?" Susie asked.  
"I'm fine, beat this creep!" Genevieve responded. Susie (2), Duncan (5).  
"Go forth, Skeletal Pirate! Attack with Shining Sword Slash!" A small island with a palm tree and a surrounding ocean appeared. The skeleton of a dead pirate was laying on the tree. The skeleton got up, grabbed a sword, and swung it at Susie.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Susie wailed. She got to her knees. Her life counter dropped to red.  
"Susie! Are you ok?" Duncan asked, in his normal voice. He grabbed his face. "NO, you fool! I am your master. You will feel no remorse! Do as I say and finish her off!"  
"The real Duncan is still in there!" Hunter told Susie.  
"I've got this. I play my Wild Bolt!" Susie cast her spell. A lightning bolt struck down Duncan, but his life counter didn't drop. His shield had disappeared.  
"Silly mortal! Did you forget about my Swallow Shield? I didn't take a scratch," Duncan told her, "Susie! I'm sorry! It's not- QUIET, FOOL! I'm in charge!" Duncan began to fight himself.  
"Duncan is either corrupted or a good role-player," Mark said.  
"It must be Nightshade! Don't worry, Duncan! I'll save you from your darkness!" Susie promised him. Susie (1), Duncan (1).  
"I play my Deathblade!" Duncan called as it appeared over his head.  
"Fine, Nightshade, I play my Stormblade," Susie said. Susie (2), Duncan (2).  
"This duel is really heating up," Valdus said.  
"I just wish we were at Nightshade's, right now! I could be kicking his butt," Mark exploited.  
"You? I think not," Genevieve replied.  
"For now we need to cheer Susie on. If she loses, that means Malistaire wins and all is lost," Hunter told them.  
"My final card is ready to go! So, I play my Power Play Treasure Card (45% increased Chance for Pips)," Duncan announced. A ball of sand encompassed the field.  
"I play my Storm Trap!" Susie called. The trap appeared around Duncan's feet. Susie (4), Duncan (4).  
"I'll end this with my Vampire treasure card," Duncan began casting his spell, but it fizzled, "You got lucky!"  
"I play my final card, known as the Kraken!" Susie casted her spell. The kraken appeared again. Just as it struck down, it's attack stopped, "Kraken?"  
"It's not over! I have no need for this vessel!" Duncan's possessor yelled. The dark mist disappeared around Duncan, and the Kraken continued his attack and threw Duncan off of his position.  
"Oh no!" Hunter remarked.  
"I have a surprise for you all! Come forth, mighty Kraken!" The kraken struck his force down, and it disappeared. The Kraken took Duncan's spot.  
"What's going on here?" Susie asked.  
"I'm making interesting! Since Duncan is of no use to me, I'll let you play with my Kraken! In the meantime, Duncan can rest outside of this darkness," a dark voice called out.  
"The sea's greatest wrath is about to come crashing down upon you," the Kraken called out. Kraken (2), Susie (2).  
"This is going to be an intense match. I just hope Susie wins," Valdus said.  
"I play my Stormblade!" The kraken clapped his hands together and the blade appeared.  
"I'll play Storm Prism (Converts Storm to Myth)," Susie announced. The prism appeared by the Kraken's feet. Susie (4), Kraken (4).  
"I'll play my Storm Trap," the Kraken clapped his hands together and the trap appeared.  
"Fine then, I play Stormblade!" Susie called out, and it appeared. Susie (5), Kraken (6)  
"Prepare to feel the wrath of the ocean!" the Kraken began to cast something, but it fizzled.

"I'm afraid you're time is up, now I play my Stormzilla! Come on out, boy!" Susie played her card. A city appeared on the field. An egg with lightning bolts sat in the middle. From it hatched a dinosaur with spikes on its back. These bolts were shaped like lightning. The dinosaur grew to 30 times its original size! "Now! Attack with your Hurricane Breath!" The Stormzilla breathed a storm of fierce winds onto the Kraken, and it dropped the Kraken's life counter to zero. The Kraken disappeared and the darkness receded. They were all standing where they had been before entering Arena. Duncan was lying against a tree.

"That was one impressive duel," Valdus said. The cages and force fields disappeared.  
"Thanks. I just hope Duncan's alright," Susie worried. The five ran towards Duncan's body. He had passed out.  
"Duncan? Are you alright?" Genevieve asked. She shook him. Duncan slowly got to his feet after opening his eyes, slowly.  
"Yeah... Why does my head hurt?" Duncan asked.  
"You and Susie were dueling, and you were possessed by some wicked spirit," Susie explained.  
"Man, I need to sit for a minute," Duncan sat against the tree, "Thanks for saving me."  
"It's no problem, and my friends here gave me support," Susie said.  
"She could have almost lost had it not been for us," Mark boasted. Genevieve slapped him, "Ouch!"  
"It's fine. Now, I should get Duncan something to eat. You guys go ahead and find my brother and Nightshade," Susie told them. The four friends nodded and ran off over the bridge, up to the mills, and past the river. They walked down the streets where wizards were fighting Scarlet Screamers and Rotting Fodders.

"So, where's this entrance that? Didn't she say it was up here?" Mark asked. They had come to a fork in the road. On one side was a tower, the other had a caged doorway.

"Well, he's either in that tower, or in that cave. I saw we take the cave," Valdus said.

"Remember what Ambrose told us at the Feast last year? The Cave is off limits to all wizards," Genevieve reminded them.

"Please, are you scared?" Mark asked, in a sarcastic manner. Genevieve and Mark began have an angry glare moment.

"Stop it, you two. Now then, I suggest we take the cave. It can't hurt to check by the entrance for any noises," Valdus suggested. They all agreed. They walked towards the entrance.

"Hear anything?" Genevieve asked. Hunter kept his ear sharp.

"Nothing, I hear nothing," Hunter told them, "Let's go check out that tower." They began walking when they heard a loud, obnoxious scream.

"What was that?" Mark asked, "I'd hate to hear that in the morning."

"Anyways, Susie's brother will have to wait," Valdus told them. Valdus attempted to open the gate, but it was too heavy, "Guys, come over here and help me!" The other three walked over to aid him. The gate took some force to lift, but they got it open. They walked into the cave, which looked more like an abandoned town.

"Ok, Valdus, we're here. So, where'd that scream come from?" Mark asked.

"Cool it, I thought I-"Valdus stopped when he saw a wand shattered into two pieces was lying on the street.

"Another broken wand?" Hunter asked them.

"I'm not sure but I think that-" Mark was interrupted when they heard the scream again, "I heard come from this way!" Mark bolted down the street. The others followed him. They turned the corner and saw a dark tower at the end of the street. The tower was covered by mist and there was a cave opening in the background.

"Didn't it come from this way?" Valdus asked. The scream was heard again, certainly from the tower, "That's definitely from the tower!" The four took off running for the tower. Meanwhile, back in the dark chamber, Malistaire watched them from his crystal ball.

"Yes, wizards, go forth and attempt to save your little friend. I will ultimately claim your souls! The Spiral once I resurrect the great beast!" Malistaire yelled into his crystal ball. He watched the four friends desperately run towards the tower.


	10. Chapter 10: A Date with Death, Part 3

The screaming continued to echo throughout the claim. It got louder as they approached the tower.  
"Come on, we're almost there!" Hunter told them. The screaming stopped as they reached the door of the tower.  
"This is where that screaming came from, alright," Genevieve assured them. All around the island were gravestones and dead trees.  
"This is sure the place where a victim would be," Mark said. Mark pressed his hands against the tower, feeling the old, gray bricks. Dead vines curled up the tower.  
"Well, the light inside is on," Valdus pointed out, "So, someone is here." Valdus slowly turned the doorknob and they walked into an old room. Webs covered book cases; some books were burned; and portraits were ripped. In the middle of the room was Lord Nightshade, a Field Guard (a flying scarecrow), and a boy in Storm clothing.  
"So, the four champions stand before me, ready to face death," Nightshade told them.  
"We've come to stop you. Now, hand over Susie's brother!" Genevieve demanded.  
"You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand him over? Malistaire demands wizards for his army," Nightshade explained, "Of course, I could just take yours." Hunter gripped his deck box.  
"That's not going to happen," Hunter told him.  
"If you won't cooperate, then it's time to duel!" Nightshade slammed the pole-arm of his scythe down on the ground.  
"See here, wizards. We will do this my way," the Field Guard said, "We will duel in 3v3 format." The poltergeist started flying around the room, "I will harvest your souls."  
"So, you're the Harvester! If it's the way you want it, so be it! I can easily beat you with one hand behind my back," Mark boasted.  
"You barely beat us last time, you won't win!" The Field Harvester said. The Harvester flew down next down to Nightshade, "Luckily, for us, Susie's brother will fight for us! We cannot be stopped! You four will not stop us!" The Harvester laughed manically.

"Malistaire will save us. He will be our salvation and deliverance from the scourge in Wizard City," Arthur said to them. Arthur joined Nightshade and The Harvester. The three evildoers laughed. Genevieve grabbed her wand from her pouch and pointed it at Arthur.

"Arthur! Susie trusted you! I'm going to knock some sense into you with Major Life Ire!" Genevieve cast her spell. Arthur stuck his hand out and grabbed it like it was a bouncy ball toy. Arthur chucked it back at Genevieve, hitting her dead on in the stomach area, and causing pain, "Ow!" Nightshade held his scythe up.

"I'm going to teach you some manners!" Nightshade used his powers to lift Genevieve off the ground. A bone cage appeared around Genevieve and trapped her.

"Genevieve, are you alright?" Valdus asked.

"I'm fine, just beat these guys so we can move on," Genevieve commanded. The three boys nodded.

"Right. Now then, Arthur, we are going to return you to Susie," Hunter told him.

"No, don't you idiots see? Malistaire has given me hope and the ability to see why we must resurrect the great beast in order to burn and conquer Wizard City," Arthur told him, in a robotic monotone voice.

"Ok, Arthur. It is time to stop fooling around before I get rough with you, or else I will get rough and you won't like it, I can assure you of that!" Mark boasted to Arthur.

"Mark, please, your own ego will be your downfall! Let us show him what we're made of!" Arthur told them. They all took their positions on the wooden circle that was stuffed inside the tower.

"DUEL!" The six duelists yelled out. The battlefield and duel positions formed. Everyone started off with the base pip. Arthur, Nightshade, The Harvester, and then Valdus, Hunter, and Mark.

"Why don't I go first?" Arthur said, "I'll play my Stormblade." It appeared over his head. Nightshade (Death) and The Harvester (Storm) both played their blade spells.

"Alright, I'll play my Guiding Light (30% to next Healing spell)," Valdus called out. A green shield with a sun on it appeared over Valdus's head.

"I'll go. I play my Ether Shield (-70% to next incoming Death and Life attack)," Hunter announced. A shield with a skull; another with a leaf on it appeared around Hunter's feet.

"Right then, my move! I play my Tower Shield (-50% to next incoming attack)!" Mark said. The shield appeared by Mark's feet. Everyone (2).

"Alright, I play my Storm Trap on you, Hunter!" Arthur laughed. The trap appeared around Hunter's feet.

"Right then, I play my Feint!" Nightshade called out, and it appeared around Hunter's feet.

"Why are you targeting me?" Hunter asked.

"It's simple. You're the only Myth student left in the Spiral! Malistaire wants some good souls. Once we destroy you, he can have your soul and your Orthrus pet!" The Harvester explained, "Now, I play my Storm Trap on Valdus!" The trap appeared around Valdus's feet.

"Right then, I play my Lifeblade!" Valdus cast his spell and it appeared over his head. The turn passed on to Hunter.

"Right, then I will play my Mythblade!" Hunter called. It appeared over his head.

"Stand back, because I play my Iceblade spell card!" Mark threw his card into the air and it appeared over his head. Everyone has three pips.

"Valdus, it is time that I show my power! I play my Stormblade!" Arthur said as it appeared over his head.

"Come on, guys! You can win this!" Genevieve cheered them on.

"We know we can. And once we do, we will save you from that cage," Mark assured her.

"That's quite romantic of you, Mark. I would be careful on delivering that promise, because it might be one you can't fulfill," Arthur told him in a sinister manner.

"It's not like that at all! Now then, get on with your moves so we can kick your butts," Mark fought back. Nightshade laughed.

"What is so funny, Nightshade?" Hunter asked him.

"You see, Hunter. I have many plans for you and your friends, ones that will destroy you all! I play Natural Attack on Valdus!" Nightshade disappeared into a black, mist.

"Where did he go?" Valdus asked them.  
"VALDUS! BEHIND YOU!" Genevieve warned him.

Valdus turned around and saw Nightshade hovering over him, hanging his scythe in the air. Nightshade brought scythe down and did damage to Valdus. Valdus, all of a sudden, saw a vision of a dragon and a volcano. Valdus's life counter dropped to ¾ (about the yellowish-green zone). Valdus got down to one knee as Nightshade disappeared. Valdus got to his feet.

"Valdus, are you alright?" Hunter asked. Valdus got his ability to stand up under control.

"I'm fine," Valdus assured them with a smile, "Don't forget, it's The Harvester's turn."

"Indeed, Valdus, it is, but first I must show something. Look at your sister," The Harvester pointed with his arm of straw. Everyone looked towards her and saw that her right arm was missing, as if absorbed by darkness.

"What the heck? My arm is gone!" Genevieve felt as though she was going to cry.

"Nightshade, you snake! What did you do?!" Mark demanded to know.

"Her body is simply slipping into the shadows, lover boy!" Nightshade scoffed at him. Genevieve began to cry harder.

"Don't worry, Genevieve. We will stop him," Hunter promised her. The Harvester disappeared as well, into a dark mist.

"Oh great, another natural attack," Mark complained, "Who's it going for?" The Harvester appeared in front of Hunter. It swooped right through Hunter's body with the power of the three pips used to cast the spell. Hunter's life counter dropped to ½ (orange-yellow). Genevieve's other arm disappeared.

"Guys, my other arm disappeared," Genevieve began to whimper. The three boys turned around to see the pain she was in, and began to muster some anger and lust for vengeance.

"Don't you see? With everyone attack that you take, she will lose a piece of herself to the great beast, of course, with every bit of life you gain back she gets a body part back," Arthur laughed, "Of course, we'll make sure that you don't get a chance to get it back! Now then, it's your move or are you too chicken to continue, Valdus?" Arthur began to laugh manically. Valdus got an angry look on his face.

"I play my Absorb card on Hunter!" Valdus cast his spell and the shield appeared.

"Thanks, Valdus. I'll keep it up for good use. It's my turn, so I…" Hunter stopped when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Please… help…. Me…!" Hunter felt as though he was passing out, and he fell to his knees, trying to stay in the fray.

"You're taking a while, so your turn is forfeit, now it's Mark's move!" Nightshade ordered.

"Fine then. I discard my Iceblade to get a Treasure Card," Mark told them. He had drawn a Frost Giant Treasure card, "I'll play my next Iceblade card on myself." It appeared over his head. The Harvester began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! It's about all you can do! Once we overpower you three, there will be nothing standing in our way of giving your souls to the great beast! This duel is about more than personal glory, it's a way to assure that Malistaire that we will be the cause for the rise of Death in the Spiral!" The Harvester told them in a demonic, evil voice.

"This duel isn't over yet, we still have our cards and our faith in each other!" Hunter fought back. Mark stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, please don't tell me there is going to be some gushy speech," Mark begged. Arthur (4), Nightshade (1), Harvester (1), Valdus (1), Hunter (4), Mark (4).

"Watch it, now then, it's your move, Arthur," Hunter told him. Arthur drew his cards so that he had seven in his hand.

"With pleasure, Hunter. I just drew the most excellent combination of cards that will cause your defeat! PREPARE FOR YOUR FINAL DUEL AS WE CLAIM YOUR SOULS FOR THE GREAT BEAST!" Arthur yelled in a new, deep, demonic voice.

_**To be continued….**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Date With Death, Part 4

The battle continued with Genevieve's arms gone. The three friends began to worry. Arthur and his associates only lost a sliver of health. Valdus had 3/4 of his life left, Hunter had 1/2, and Mark had all his health. The other team remained untouched.  
"You can still win this!" Genevieve cheered them on.  
"We know, we're just trying to remain calm," Valdus told her. Arthur began laughing.  
"It's time you realize that you are in way over your heads. I discard one card to bring out a treasure card, then I play my Guidance card (Increases accuracy by 15%)," Arthur said. A purple shield with a target on it appeared over his head.  
"Now then, I play my Deathblade," Nightshade cast his spell.  
"I'll play my Storm Trap," The Harvester cast his spell on Mark. Valdus grew more uneasy by the minute, but he drew his next few cards. He only had healing cards, or protection.  
"I play my Sprite on Hunter!" A fairy appeared and began singing a tune. It fell past Hunter, bringing up his life counter by a slim amount. Due to the disappearance of the Guiding Light, the aura's first healing brought his health back up to 3.5/5 (yellow).  
"Thanks, Valdus. Now then, I play my Myth Trap on The Harvester," Hunter announced and the trap was set.  
"Hunter, you should probably focus on defense or healing at this point," Valdus told him.  
"Right, but there's no telling what else they have in store, Mark, your move," Hunter replied.  
"Thanks, so I play my Blizzard spell!" Mark threw his card into the air. The field became brittle ice and the air above became clouds of blue. Big blue balls of ice shot down from the sky and pounded the three villains, individually. Arthur and Harvester (3/4 remaining), Nightshade (1/2 remaining). Arthur and Hunter (5), Nightshade and Harvester (2), Valdus and Mark (1).  
"I think I'll have a little fun with a card rarely seen by other wizards: Treasure Loss!" Arthur cast the spell. A large beam of light shot down from the sky. This beam of light shot to Mark's hand and his Frost Giant disappeared.  
"No! My card!" Mark exclaimed with worry.  
"Aw, did I destroy something precious? I hope so, because I'm going to destroy you next!" Arthur pointed at Mark, laughing.  
"I'll play my Deathblade!" Nightshade cast it on himself.  
"It's time to drain you away, Hunter! Go Lightning Bats!" The Harvester began to cast his spell but it fizzled, "You were lucky, this round!"  
"I wouldn't call it luck. I summon my Lifeblade," Valdus cast the spell.  
"Hey guys! I have an arm back!" Genevieve told them. The three friends looked back and noticed that her left arm had returned. Hunter took another healing up to a bright green zone. Genevieve's other arm appeared.  
"It's good to know that you're alright," Valdus told her.  
"Like she was in any danger? She'll be fine," Mark told Valdus.  
"Now then, it's my move. I'll start by playing another Myth Trap on The Harvester," Hunter's spell went through. Mark only had a Frostbite out of the shields and blades. He cautiously looked through his cards and was trying to think of a move.

"I'll play my Volcanic Shield (-70% to incoming Fire and Storm attack)," Mark played his spell on himself. Arthur and Hunter (6), Nightshade and Harvester (3), Valdus and Mark (2).

"It's time for you fall by my hand! Hunter, I'm going to destroy you! GO! I CAST THE TRITON OF THE DEEPS!" Arthur cast his spell successfully. The room filled itself with water. A large purple being fell from above and splashed below. It was a large triton beast. The purple, scaly, fish-like, fish-faced beast was holding a large metal trident.

"No!" Hunter stood back and put his arms into a defensive shield position.

"Triton! Attack with Lightning Scepter Blast!" The Triton threw up his trident and it got zapped with lightning. He took it back and threw the lightning forward. Hunter was shocked with lightning.

"Hunter, no!" Valdus exclaimed. Mark stood in shock. Genevieve felt tears roll down her eyes. Hunter was no longer visible due to the intensity of the light. The triton disappeared, the room drained, and the light dimmed. Hunter was still standing in his position. Hunter was looking down and appeared to be in pain. Smoke rose from his duel position and from his gear.

"Hunter? Are you ok?" Genevieve asked. Hunter collapsed onto his stomach and his life counter dropped to nothing. Genevieve's legs disappeared.

"That was a sloppy move, Mark. You could've saved his life, but no your ego kept you from making the right choice, and as a result Hunter has been subject to pain like no other!" Arthur laughed at Mark.

"No! Hunter… can't be… gone," Valdus whimpered. Meanwhile, in what was either a dream or another dimension where a white background is always around, Hunter was lying down. Hunter opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the whiteness.

"Hello?" Hunter stood up, "Anyone out there?" He heard the sounds of dogs barking. Hunter looked around the environment and saw nothing. He heard sniffing and felt something on his feet. He looked down and saw Orthrus (Lord Midnight) sniffing his feet, "Orthrus?" Hunter got to his knees. Orthrus starting licking Hunter's hands and starting begging for a treat, "Easy boy, I don't have anything for you."  
"It's not food I want," The left head of Orthrus spoke.

"Whoa, you can talk? I've seen strange things, but this is cool," Hunter began scratching behind Orthrus's ears.

"Only in this dimension am I allowed to express my feelings through my vocals," the left head spoke again.

"He's correct, but I also have my own side to the story, except I actually matter more than him," the right head, a female-like voice, spoke.

"Wait, so you're female and male?" Hunter asked, in a very confused voice.

"What our gender is does not matter, what does matter is that you get back into that duel," the left head of Orthrus explained.

"How? I don't even know where I am," Hunter told Orthrus

"You are in Netherspace, a realm that doesn't even exist. This is all part of one's consciousness," Orthrus (Left) mentioned.

"That doesn't even make sense, if this place exists but doesn't exist then how does it exist at all?" Hunter questioned.

"It's only a place that exists in your mind, which is totally awesome but also very creepy at the same time," Orthrus (right) let out in a surfer-type voice.

"What do I do now? Just wait for a miracle?" Hunter asked.

"You must wait for a healing, and then you'll leave this world," Orthrus (left) explained.

"We'll show you an overhead vision of this totally awesome duel!" Orthrus (right) butted in. A vision to Hunter's left appeared and showed the inside of the tower. A turn had passed since was gone. Arthur (1), Nightshade and Harvester (4), Valdus and Mark (3).

"It's a shame, isn't it? A shame your friend is gone. Don't worry, he'll lay there for the duration of this duel, and you will suffer as he did," Arthur laughed.

"Arthur, you will pay for this!" Valdus pointed at him in rage.

"Oh, will I? Why don't we see what you plan on doing?! I PLAY MY STORM TRAP SPELL ON YOUR VALDUS!" Arthur began to yell at top of his voice.

"I will attack you, Valdus! I can't let you bring him back!" Nightshade disappeared into some mist, and attacked Valdus from the depths of mist.

"AHhhhhhhh!" Valdus screamed in pain. Genevieve's torso disappeared.

"My turn, I shall follow suit!" The Harvester swooped below the field and drained more of Valdus's health to a sliver of red. Half of Genevieve's face disappeared.

"Guys… hurry… please…" Genevieve begged. Mark and Valdus turned around and saw Genevieve in her pain.

"Don't worry, Genevieve, I'm sure Valdus has something planned," Mark told her.

"I sure do, I play the Unicorn spell card!" The field turned to grass and a rather large unicorn appeared on the field, "Go ahead and heal us up. I'd like my friend back."

"So let it be written, so let it be done," the unicorn responded. It walked closer and bowed towards Valdus and healed him to a moderate orangeish-yellow. Hunter's health counter increased to an orange color.

"Hunter? Are you ok?" Genevieve asked. Hunter twitched, and slowly got to his feet. Arthur and his friends got a look of anger on their faces.

"I'm A-ok!" Hunter gave thumbs up to Genevieve.

"Glad you're ok, and sorry about your demise a little bit ago," Mark apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Mark. It happens to all of us, now then, back to the duel!" Hunter encouraged them.

"Right, I play my Tower Shield on Hunter!" Mark played his shield.

"Alright, the show is over, and time to get back to the duel! I hope you're ready for our best plans, yet!" Harvester cackled.

"Oh, zip it! Let them speak, they're going to kick your butt!" Genevieve gave her friends the courage.

"It's time to lose!" Mark told the enemy. The 3v3 began once again, and the battle continued to its limits!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12: A Date with Death, Part 5

The battle turned into war. With every passing second, the three friends became more vigilant. The three villains passed. Valdus took a look at his hand.  
"I play Guiding Light!" Valdus cast it on himself.  
"I play my Puppet Minion!" A golem appeared in the extra spot on his side of the field.  
"I play my Volcanic Shield on Valdus," Mark played his card. Arthur (3), Nightshade and Harvester (5), Valdus (2), Hunter (1), Mark (4).  
"Arthur," Nightshade said, "Harvester. I'm going to have to pull my final move now."  
"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.  
"It's time to show these weaklings what happens to those who mess with death!" Nightshade exclaimed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur told him.  
"Do not defy the dark master!" Harvester roared at Arthur. A dark trail of mist began to fly around the tower, it separated. and followed into Nightshade's eye sockets. The ground below began to crack and shake. The four friends couldn't hold their balance.  
"What's going on?" Mark asked.  
"We're about to find out," Genevieve replied.  
"Stop this!" Arthur demanded.  
"You dare defy the master? You defy the teachings!" Harvester yelled out. The walls of the tower began to crumble.  
"I refuse! No! Ahhhhhh!" Arthur let out. The Harvester and Arthur became black mist and flew into Nightshade's eye holes.  
"You served me well, but you both have outlived your usefulness," Nightshade grew larger, his wings became more realistic, and his scythe began to increase in size.  
"What ever is going on, I doubt it's good!" Valdus began to worry. The tower fell apart, and the windows shattered. Nightshade became depraved as his features became more realistic.  
"Nothing in your decks of cards can save you now!" Nightshade yelled, and shot a ball of dark energy towards his enemy, throwing them through the stone brick wall back onto the streets of the Haunted Cave.  
"That hurt, that really hurt!" Mark uttered. They slowly stood back up. Genevieve's cage was thrown against a building.  
"First, I shall deal with your puppet! Death Surge!" A dark ball of energy fired from his hand and it incinerated Hunter's minion.  
"I play my Lifeblade!" Valdus called out as it appeared.  
"I play my Mythblade!" Hunter called out.  
"I pass!" Mark declared. Valdus (4), Hunter (3), Mark (6).  
"The end begins! I play my Beguile card on Genevieve!" Nightshade cast his spell.  
"Leave her out of this!" Valdus demanded.  
"Too late! Now, Genevieve, attack Valdus with Super Torment!" Genevieve's eyes became blank. She pulled out a sword that had glowing metal. She ran towards Valdus and slashed him, making his life counter go to a tiny sliver of red.  
"Open your eyes, las!" Hunter implored her.  
"Too late! It's your turn, but make it count!" Nightshade laughed.  
"I play my Donate Power (give 3 pips to a friend) on Hunter!"  
"Thanks, so I play Spirit Trap!" Hunter cast it on Nightshade.  
"I play my last Tower Shield on Valdus!" Mark cast his protection. Valdus (2), Mark and Hunter (7).  
"This duel is done! I summon the terrible beast Death Incarnate!" Nightshade threw his scythe in this air, "I must sacrifice my life energy to keep him on the field, but I will remain in this duel for as long as he stays!" A huge skeletal, Mage-like, bulky warrior appeared on the field.  
"Now, I attack with Strident Strike!" The incarnate held up his hand, and energy pulsated from it. Everyone's life counter dropped to a sliver of red.  
"On my next turn, I will dominate you all! Your souls will awaken the great beast!" Nightshade laughed, manically.  
"I play my Treasure Card Bladestorm (20% to next attack for all friends)!" Valdus cast the spell and everyone got their buff.  
"This is over! Orthrus, come forth!" Hunter's two-headed demon dog appeared.  
"I'll follow in suit and cast my Frost Giant!" Mark cast his spell and his legless giant appeared. The large Orthrus and Frost Giant were poised to strike.  
"Ah, Frosty! It's good to see you again!" A voice called out, it appeared the left head of Orthrus was talking. The four friends stood shocked.  
"Indeed, it is, Orthrus!" the Frost Giant, apparently Frosty, spoke. Frosty armed his hammer on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Valdus, you hearing this?" Hunter asked.  
"Yeah, I am! I can't believe my ears! Genevieve, what about you?" Valdus asked.  
"Yeah, bro. Those voices echo is this cage," Genevieve replied, "I think it's great to hear some new voices!"  
"Yo, man! You ready to win this fight?" Orthrus's right head asked Frosty.  
"Indeed, assuming our friends here are ready?" Frosty told him. Frosty and Orthrus turned toward towards the four friends. The four friends stared in utter confusion with flabbergasted looks.  
"I see we've left our good friends in a daze," Orthrus (Left) examined.  
"Hello, friends. Frosty at your service! I look forward to battling with you, young wizards," Frosty took a bow with what half of his huge body someone would consider to be bowing.  
"Good to see you again, man!" Orthrus (right) told him.  
"I thought you said your talking was only in my imagination?" Hunter asked.  
"Well, we lied. I guess you could say we love talking behind backs, sort of," Orthrus (left) replied.  
"Wait, so my Frost Giant can talk?" Mark asked. Frosty got closer to Mark.  
"Indeed, I do love to chat with people, so I look forward to future duels," Frosty put his arm forward to shake Mark's hand. Mark stuck his arm out to shake it. Instead of gentle handshake, Mark was lifted off the ground and shaken profusely.  
"Ow, my head!" Mark moaned as he was let down.  
"Oh dear me, I'm so sorry," Frosty bowed again.  
"It's quite alright," Mark replied.  
"We've got a battle to win," Hunter reminded them.  
"Right then, let's get to it," Valdus replied. Hunter jumped onto Orthrus and stood by his heads. Mark jumped onto his Frost Giant's shoulder.  
"Don't lose you balance up there!" Valdus called to them. Mark and Hunter gave him thumbs up.  
"Mount up, Frosty; we've got to win this!" Orthrus (left) told him.  
"Enough! I've had enough with your constant babbling! Now take this!" Nightshade roared. Nightshade swung his scythe at Frosty, but failed amusingly. Frosty caught the metal of the scythe.  
"You were saying?" Frosty asked in a sarcastic manner. He broke the metal off of the scythe.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Nightshade's voice echoed in a demonic tone. The tone invoked fear throughout the Haunted Cave.

"I'm ready for this, now Orthrus, huh?" Hunter was about to call out his attack, but then noticed something strange. Frosty was mounting Orthrus as if he was a horse.

"Frosty, what are you doing?" Mark asked him.

"Orthrus and I used to do this many long years, and it's nice that we can combine to increase our strength!" Frosty explained.

"What do you mean "many years ago""? Mark asked, "I've only had you for about a few months, and Hunter and I met only a few days ago."

"You've said too much, man!" Orthrus (right) blurted out.

"Dear me, I did say too much, didn't I?" Frosty replied. The four friends were in utter confusion at the words brought to their ears.

"Alright then, let's do this! Go for it, guys! Destroy Nightshade!" Genevieve cheered out.

"We will. Now Orthrus, attack with Celestial Moon Breath and then again with Moon Bite!" Hunter called his attack.

"I'll call mine, too; after all you can't win this without me! Go, Frosty! Attack with Frozen Hammer Strike!" Mark pointed to Nightshade. Nothing happened.

"What? Does a cat have their tongue, or is that too ironic?" Nightshade asked maniacally.

"Zip it, Nightshade! Frosty, are you ready for our attack against our enemy?" Orthrus (left) asked.

"You bet!" Frosty began to swing his hammer. Orthrus began charging forward.

"Now, let's try out Celestial Hammer Strike! ATTACK!" Orthrus (right) called. Frosty swung his sword, but Nightshade blocked it with what remained of his scythe.

"I will not be destroyed! I will sacrifice you to the great beast!" Nightshade cried. Nightshade began to turn white as white light began piercing through his robes. The light became blinding, but the monsters didn't seem to care, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightshade cried out as he disappeared. As he disappeared, Arthur fell from the sky.

"Oh no! Catch him!" Valdus cried out. His deck began to glow as the battlefield disappeared. He picked up a card that was glowing with green light, "Why's my Centaur card glowing?" Valdus asked. Arthur fell into the lake.

"Help! I can't swim! I'm going to fall! Help!" Arthur began to gesture as he was drawn to the edge of the cave. The Centaur of Valdus's card appeared in front of him, muscular and large, and shot an arrow with an attached rope in front of Arthur so he could grab it. Arthur was able to grab it just before he slipped to the edge. He began to climb the rope and got to the edge of the cliff.

"You are safe, young one," the Centaur spoke with a medieval accent. He bowed to him as he climbed to safety.

"Thanks for saving me," Arthur thanked. They hadn't noticed Genevieve walk up to them.

"Wow, I didn't realize all of this mattered," Genevieve blustered out.

"Ah, yes, it is good to see you all again," the Centaur told them.

"Indeed, I love ya, man!" Orthrus (right) greeted.

"Seriously… what's going on here?" Mark asked.

"We've said too much, so we must return to your decks," Frosty told them, "but it will all be revealed later." They glowed and a light led them back to their decks. They stood for a few minutes in a haze of confusion.

"Maybe we should take Arthur back now," Genevieve told them. They all agreed. Hunter picked up Arthur and they began walking back to the entrance to Trition Avenue.


	13. Chapter 13: Dialogue on the Streets

The four friends walked away from the tower, hoping not to see it again. Arthur was being supported by Hunter.  
"I'm sorry I caused all this," Arthur apologized.  
"It's quite alright, you were corrupted but now you're saved. I'm just sorry we couldn't catch Malistaire," Hunter replied. They continued walked the streets of the cave.  
"So, now what?" Mark asked.  
"We tell Ambrose that Nightshade has been defeated. We'll just go from there," Valdus replied. They turned the corner and saw the gate to Triton Avenue.  
"Listen, I heard about Malistaire's plans before I was mind controlled. He said something about a Krokonomican," Arthur told them. They continued walking.  
"Wait, the Krokonomican? What's that?" Genevieve asked. Mark snickered.  
"Don't you listen in class? It's the ancient book of Life and Death, but why would he want it?" Mark asked, confused.  
"Maybe it's something to do with the "great beast," or is wife, or something," Arthur said.  
"Let's worry about that later, but first let's get you back to Susie, and I'm sure Duncan is fine by now," Hunter replied.  
"What happened to him?" Arthur asked.  
"Nightshade happened. He took him over, but Susie saved him. Mark just stood in his cage looking pretty," Genevieve remarked, with a laugh.  
"Oh come on, without me there she would've lost," Mark defended his ego. They reached the gate.  
"She did just fine, I'm sure. It wouldn't surprise me if those two were kissing in secret right about now," Arthur laughed. They pushed up the gate and walked through the door. The gate fell through.  
"It's so nice to see the sun, again," Valdus said with a smile.  
"You're telling me, let's head back to Susie and Duncan," Arthur replied. Arthur could stand on his own legs again. They ran back to Susie's house at Four Falls Mill. As they crossed the bridge to the house, Susie and Duncan were not in sight.  
"Where are they?" Mark asked.  
"I'll find them; I can walk on my own. You'd best get back to-" Arthur stopped when he heard Susie's voice.  
"This is romantic, isn't it?" She said. They walked around the house and saw them sitting on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the river. She was sitting with Duncan.  
"Well, I guess we know where the lovebirds are," Genevieve laughed.  
"Thanks, guys, for saving me," Arthur told them.  
"It's no problem, of course I carried the duel," Mark boasted.  
"We all won the duel," Valdus said.  
"You guys ought to get back to Merle," Arthur told them.  
"Agreed, see you around, Arthur," Hunter replied. They waved to each other as the four friends walked away. The four friends walked towards the exit of Triton Avenue.  
"So, think this Krokonomican will turn up on our next adventure?" Hunter asked. They turned the corner to the tunnel.  
"Hopefully. I just hope that we don't have to deal with that again," Valdus told Hunter. They walked up the tunnel.  
"I'm more concerned about someone who might've seen us walk into the Haunted Cave," Genevieve said, worriedly. They reached Olde Town. They looked around for Mindy and her crew.  
"She's not here, so let's go," Mark pushed them. They ran off. Meanwhile, behind one of the houses sat Mindy, Cindy, and Wendy.  
"They are so busted," Mindy spoke with a grin.  
"Like, so, totally busted," Cindy danced.  
"Now, it's our turn to exact revenge," Wendy laughed.  
"Now we just wait for Ambrose to stop to talking to those losers, and we can laugh at their expulsion," Cindy continued.  
"We will talk when I say so," Mindy commanded, "First, we wait for them to tell their success, then come in and ruin it all." The three girls manically laughed at the evidence of trespassing laid before them. The four made it back to Merle's house. As they entered the Commons, they noticed that security was tighter.  
"Let's get to Merle's house," Hunter told them. They were stopped by a guard outside of Merle's gate.  
"State your name and business here," the guard ordered.  
"I'm Mark SkullGrove, runner up for best duelist at the school and the best good-looking wizard a girl can find," Mark replied. The three friends face-palmed.  
"Son, I'm looking for more serious wizards, not hogwash," the guard outsmarted him. Mark's expression turned grimace. His three friends couldn't stop their laughing.  
"I'm Valdus Runner, we were given a mission by Sergeant Muldoon to investigate Triton Avenue and Haunted Cave," Valdus explained.  
"Where are your orders?" the guardsman asked. The four friends hadn't been given paper orders.  
"We were only given verbal orders, sir, but if you look in your heart-" Genevieve was interrupted.  
"No orders, no entry!" The guard stated. The four friends walked away and sat by the pond.  
"Well, isn't this just fantastic?" Valdus asked.  
"How are we supposed to report our success to Merle, now?" Hunter asked.  
"Maybe we could sneak in," Genevieve suggested.  
"I'd rather not be accused of working for Malistaire," Mark told her. Meanwhile, at the Ravenwood Bulletin Newsstand, everyone was hoarding it.  
"What do you think's going on over there?" Valdus asked.  
"I'll go see," Genevieve said. She got up and worked her way to the front of the line to grab a copy of the Ravenwood Bulletin. The headlines read "DEATH SCHOOL DISCOVERED!" Genevieve took her copy back.  
"What does it say?" Valdus asked.  
"The Death School has been discovered behind the waterfall at Rainbow Bridge," Genevieve read, "This location was discovered yesterday after a couple of students were looking for a quiet study place."  
"I wonder what's behind that fall, it can't be good," Hunter said.  
"I'm still reading," Genevieve bolted, "Drowgyn still resides in the school, and has confirmed the suspicions that Malistaire has fled to somewhere along the Spiral!"  
"After Nightshade was defeated, where could he go?" Mark asked.  
"Krokotopia... remember what Arthur said?" Valdus asked, "Malistaire is after the Krokonomicon and to get it he must travel to Krokotopia."  
"Let's see if we're correct, so let's go visit Dworgyn in Nightside," Hunter suggested. They all agreed and began walking passed meetings between friends and pet sessions. They crossed under the waterfall an into the cave. Two guards awaited.  
"Sorry, students aren't allowed to enter Nightside," one guard said.  
"You'll have to go outside, you're not allowed in here," the other said.  
"We just want to speak to Dworgyn," Genevieve replied.  
"Sorry, unless you have permission from Ambrose or a Ravenwood teacher, we can't let you through," the left guard replied.  
"Will some gold coins let us through?" Mark held out some gold coins, but the guards refused.  
"We're not a club, now get out of here," the guard threatened. The four friends left. The sun began to set.  
"We've gotten nowhere, but we need to get to Krokotopia," Hunter told them.  
"This stinks," Mark complained.  
"Maybe we could ask Harold the Librarian if he has some books we can borrow that are about the Krokonomicon," Valdus suggested.  
"The library is closed, I can probably get there tomorrow during our free period and see what I can find. During lunch hour, meet at the library," Genevieve told them.  
"So you're taking a page from my book?" Mark asked. Genevieve slapped him across the face.  
"No puns, no jokes, and no insults," Genevieve pointed at him, "Now then, I'm off to my dorm and I will see you guys, tomorrow," Genevieve ran off. The boys went to their dorm, as well. As the sun leaked through Bartleby's leaves, the population among the Ravenwood School area began to diminish.  
"Off to bed we go," Valdus told his friends. They got into their dorm room section. They switched into their pajamas. Mark was doing a late writing assignment at his desk in the 3 bed section of the dorm house.  
"Hey Mark, what are you writing for?" Hunter asked.  
"I'm writing for my Ice Class essay, Lydia decided I should pay for what I did in Myth class," Mark replied. Hunter went over to his sink to brush his teeth. Valdus was already falling asleep, complete with sleeping cap.  
"I just hope we can get to Ambrose, tomorrow. We need access to Krokotopia and Nightside," Valdus yawned.  
"I just barely understood you," Mark told him. Hunter continued to brush his teeth.  
"I'm just glad we have the weekend ahead of us," Valdus yawned again. Hunter spit out the paste and washed out his mouth.  
"Orthrus? Where are you?" Hunter asked. Orthrus came from under his bed with a sock hanging over his left nose. He sat in front of Hunter, breathing and wagging his tail.  
"Why do you keep that thing around?" Mark asked.  
"He's not trouble, so I say he's ok to have around. Plus, it's nice to know we have some protection," Valdus replied. Mark put his stuff away.  
"I'm off to bed," Mark told them. He put on his sleeping clothing and went to sleep. Hunter went to his own bed and did the same. The door to their bedroom opened, and the perfect of the dormitory was standing there.  
"Lights out, guys," he replied.  
"Alright, Percy," Hunter replied. He scratched Orthrus behind his ears and then got into bed as Orthrus laid down by Hunter's upper left bed post. The lights in the boys dorm went out while the girls lights were still on. Genevieve was walking to the bathroom.  
"I hope we get some good information, tomorrow," Genevieve thought to herself. She heard laughing coming from the Trio's room. She leaned against the wall.  
"Now that they entered the Haunted Cave, we could, like, totally expel those guys for going in there!" Cindy's voice sounded.  
"Don't worry, I just want them out. Maybe we could send them to work in Krokotopia for a month while we take all the credit!" Mindy said in excitement. Genevieve stood in shock.  
"Girls, please. Now, let's plan our credit intake," Wendy replied. The door was shut while Genevieve was unnoticed.  
"I have to tell them about their plan!" Genevieve told herself. She ran for the dorm exit, but was stopped by the dorm prefect.  
"It's past 10, so you're not going anywhere," she said to Genevieve.  
"Please, Mary, let me through. It's important!" Genevieve begged her.  
"Sorry, Genevieve. I can't let you through, unless you have a notice from a teacher or Ambrose," Mary explained. Genevieve walked back to her room, where her roommates were waiting in their beds.  
"Night, Genevieve," one of told her. Genevieve went to bed. Around 5 AM, Falmea was preparing her lesson for the day while Cyrus and Balstrom walked into her classroom.  
"Morning, boys," Falmea greeted them.  
"Good morning, Falmea! How are you doing on this amazing morning?" Balstrom asked.  
"I'm well; I assume you've heard the news?" Falmea asked.  
"What news?" Cyrus asked in drudgery.  
"Nightshade was defeated by a quartet of student wizards, supposedly the Runners and that one Myth boy," Falmea explained.

"Don't forget that snobbish student… whatever his name is, that Ice boy, Mark Skullgrove, I believe?" Cyrus moaned.

"Come on, Cyrus. They're not that bad! Afterall, they saved Wizard City from a formidable adversary," Halstrom Balestrom explained to Cyrus.

"The good news is that no one got hurt, kind of," Falmea told them. Falmea walked over to her chalkboard and began writing her lesson.

"Let's just hope Malistaire isn't planning anything beyond spawning his weak undead," Balestrom.

"I just hope my brother eventually sees how his decisions will lead to his downfall, maybe we can convince his reign of terror to end," Cyrus told them.

"Don't worry, Cyrus, I'm sure that-"Falmea was cut off when she heard the sound of marching boots hitting the pathway outside.

"What's going on outside there?" Cyrus asked. They walked to the door and opened it. They noticed soldiers angrily marching over to the dorms.

"That's the Ravenwood Discipline Squad! What are they doing here?" Balestrom asked in utter confusion. They began surrounding the dorms.

"Wait! Those men only appear when a student is in serious trouble! They are heading towards the boys dorm!" Cyrus said in shock. Falmea, Balestrom, and Cyrus ran to the dorm as the soldiers busted down the door.


	14. Chapter 14: A Quick Day in the Oasis

Hunter, Mark, and Valdus were sleeping like babies. Mark was having a dream about being a model in the future; Valdus having a dream about being a mighty hero in some far off galaxy; Hunter was having a dream about wizardry.  
"THIS IS THE RAVENWOOD DISCIPLINE SQUAD! Come out with your hands up!" Someone outside called on a megaphone. Mark slowly began to wake up from the loud voices.  
"Who's *yawn* talking so loud? I'm trying to sleep!" Mark said, tiredly. He looked outside the window and noticed guards surrounding the building.  
"This is your final warning! Come out with your hands up!" The announcer warned. Mark shook Hunter and Valdus.  
"Mark? *yawn* Why did you wake me up?" Valdus asked.  
"Yeah, explain," Hunter told him.  
"Look outside," Mark pointed. Hunter and Valdus walked to the window and saw guards galore. They all quickly got into their gear, grabbed their decks, and the Amulet cards were kept safe.  
"Why are they here?" Hunter asked.  
"Maybe it's not for us?" Mark suggested.  
"WE ARE HERE FOR HUNTER MYTH, MARK SKULLGROVE, AND VALDUS RUNNER! You are charged with trespassing into the Haunted Cave! Exit now!" The announcer warned them. Mark was about to open his door, but then he heard sound of crunching wood.  
"I think they've invaded the place," Valdus pointed out.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," Mark said, sarcastically. The door to their room was kicked down. Guards surrounded them.  
"You are hereby under arrest for trespassing! You will come with us now. We also must confiscate your decks," one of the guards said. One guard walked up to each wizard and held them by the arm. They escorted them out.  
"Sergeant, confiscate their decks," one of the told them.  
"Yes, sir, Silver, sir," the sergeant told him. Each guard took their deck pouches, "Now, begin walking." The wizards began walking. They were escorted out of the building.  
"Wait, Mark, Valdus, what about the amulet?" Hunter asked.  
"What was that?" Silver got up in Hunter's face.  
"Nothing, sir," Hunter replied.  
"Sergeant, search their decks," Silver ordered. Three guards searched the confiscated decks. They found the Forbidden Amulet pieces. The guards gave them to Silver.  
"Well, well, well, looks like we've some confiscated cards! Looks like good evidence to me!" Silver laughed.  
"We need those cards," Valdus told him, "They aren't meant for anyone else!" Valdus tried to reach for the cards, but it was taken away.  
"These cards will answer to me, and now to destroy them!" Silver told them.  
"NOOOO!" Mark exclaimed. Silver held the cards up and put them into a position ready for ripping them. Before he could make the slightest rip, the cards began to glow white. Silver was electrocuted. Three guards grabbed the three wizards by force.  
"Stop this madness! That's an order!" one of the demanded.  
"I don't know how to!" Hunter told him. Silver dropped the cards. As the cards fell, they disappeared. Silver fell to the floor.  
"Are you ok, Sarge?" Another guard asked.  
"Take them to the Detention Room!" Silver muttered. A green circle appeared around them. The guards, Silver, and three friends disappeared. Meanwhile, Genevieve was watching the whole thing from her bedroom window.  
"I should've been there with them," Genevieve whimpered. She pulled out her amulet card, "I can't believe they're gone!" Genevieve overheard the trio of girls in the next room. Genevieve walked over to their room to listen.  
"That was amazing! We did it!" Wendy said, excitedly.  
"One task remains, we must steal their decks!" Cindy explained.  
"I also noticed he was about to confiscate some of their cards, but Silver was electrocuted. Genevieve was involved, so let's find her!" Mindy told them. Genevieve quickly ran to her room, locked her door, acquired her gear, got her deck and amulet, and opened the window.  
"Genevieve! Let us in! We want to talk!" Cindy's voiced through the wooden door. Genevieve jumped out the window.  
"Good thing my deck is still together! Time to run!" Genevieve ran off to Ambrose's house. Meanwhile, the three boys were being held in a common courtroom. The three wizards were surrounded by a jury and an audience (even though we all know the audience isn't real). The three friends were sitting at one of the Defendant Table, which was made of wood. Next to them, lawyers were sitting at another table. There were 6 jury members on each side of wall.

"Today, you're on trial for the heinous act of trespassing," the judge told the charges, "Is the defense ready?

"We are still deciding proper punishment, Judge Joey," one of the lawyers responded, "We shall consider one for approval at the end of the trial."

"Very well," Judge Joey replied, "Now then, onto the trial itself. Do you or do you not agree to the charges laid against you?"

"I accept," Hunter replied.

"Ditto," Valdus replied.

"Maybe a little overboard, but I'll accept the charges," Mark said. The courtroom turned dark.

"Are you aware that the Haunted Cave is forbidden to all students?" Joey asked.

"Yes, we're aware that it's forbidden, but Susie and Muldoon asked us to help find Arthur Gryphonbane, and he was in the Haunted Cave," Valdus explained.

"That may be, but it is still forbidden. The guards could've found him for you," Joey explained.

"Lord Nightshade, one of Malistaire's informants, was behind that entrance. Your guards would've been victim to him, making Malistaire one step closer to-" Mark tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"I expect you tried to make this up as you were being taken here. Since you have no proof that Nightshade was behind those doors and the fact that you were there is reason enough, I say you boys are nothing short of criminals," Joey told him.

"Your honor, I suggest you let these boys speak in defense of themselves, after all they did rescue her brother, and who knows what could've happened," one of the lawyers told Judge Joey.

"That may be, but there is failure to represent proof, and, as a result, this voids any hope of getting an amiss trial or a verdict in their favor," Joey replied.

"If we could summon Arthur or Susie here, they could vouch for us," Hunter explained.

"Court isn't supposed to be easy, young one," Joey replied, "Now then, as a result for your insolence, there will be punishment. This punishment will be decided by our jury.

"Your honor, we suggest a month at the excavation sites in Krokotopia. That will give them time to quell their criminal ways," one of the jury members replied.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Mark exclaimed.

"Overruled! This suggestion shall stand!" Joey replied.

"Your honor, we highly suggest you reason with us, here," one of the three lawyers replied.

"And you sir, shall find yourself in contempt should you decide to outburst against me again," Joey slammed his mallet down.

"This is an outrage, we demand amiss!" the last lawyer

demanded.

"Overruled! Now then, jury, are we ready to enact punishment?" Joey asked.

"Yes, your honor. We will confiscate their decksand gear till their return, and they shall help Sergeant Major Talbot on his mission in Krokotopia! Reveal the spiral door!" Joey demanded. A great wooden door shot from the sky and landed in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Hunter asked. The three wizards were pushed towards it as it opened. The door opened and let a blazing sunlight into the room.

"That light, it burns! Please rethink this punishment!" Mark implored, covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, boys, but we can't let others follow your example. To the Krokotopian Desert for you!" Joey demanded. The three boys were pushed into the blazing sunlight, it was so intense that they passed out. Valdus strained himself to get up. He felt his hand on some stone. He felt his hand being tickled by tiny particles of sand. Valdus got to his knees.

"Where am I?" Valdus asked himself. He looked around. The walls were painted with strange paint designs on old stone bricks. He looked and saw a door that resembled a jail cell. Valdus got up, "Great, so this is Krokotopia, now if only we knew what to expect." He went up to the door and saw a window that let only the slightest sliver of light into the room. He went to go shake Hunter and Mark, "Guys, come on, get up." Hunter began to twitch.

"Ugh, huh? Where am I? Why is this floor sandy?" Hunter asked.

"We're in a cell in Krokotopia, I think. I guess we couldn't change our punishment," Valdus told him.

"Great, so let's get Mark up. These rags aren't exactly the best for us," Hunter replied. Hunter got down to shake his friend, Mark. They heard the sound boots hitting the floor walking towards their cell. Standing at the door was anthropomorphic dog in a general suit with the name TALBOT on his nametag.

"Listen up, maggots! You're here for the next 30(1) days! Till this term is up, you will report directly to me, Sergeant Major Talbot," the man (dog) ordered. Mark slowly yawned and got up, "Hope I didn't disturb your lady friend, over there." Mark got angry as he stood up.

"Who are you calling a lady, boy?" Mark asked Talbot. Mark was holding the bars on his cell, glaring into Talbot's eyes.

"Son, unless you got some sort of nit stuff in your hair, I suggest you get out to the basic excavation site. ON THE DOUBLE!" Talbot yelled into Mark's ear.

"Those are some strong decibels," Valdus said. Talbot glared directly at Valdus.

"Did you say something about my voice, son?" Talbot asked.

"Um, no sir?" Valdus asked. Valdus backed up a bit in fear. Talbot then looked over to Hunter.

"And you boy, what's wrong with your hair?" Talbot asked.

"What do you mean? This is my natural hair color!" Hunter told him.

"Blue ain't natural, son, but since you say so," Talbot grabbed something from a pouch he was holding. He held three black pieces of rubbing chalk, and some books, "These are chalks and books for your excavations. You will search for your rubbings in these books to find out what they mean. That's how you make your living here. Any questions? No? GET OUT THERE, THEN!" Talbot opened the cell door. The three friends left the cell and walked into the blazing daylight. On their right was the skybridge that led to the Temple of Storms. Other skybridges connected mini-islands to the Oasis.

"Hey, you three boys, over here?" A voice called to them. Another anthropomorphic dog, this time wearing an archaeologists outfit, was standing at the entrance to the Pyramid of the Sun. They walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Valdus asked.

"I am Professor Winthrop. I am overseeing excavations here. Now then, I have your daily assignment for you," the man (dog) explained. They walked into the Pyramid of the Sun.

"So, what's going on?" Mark asked, "I'm not exactly meant for work."

"Too bad, we need you to examine this grand statue!" they walked into a grand area. There were hieroglyphs all over the walls and staircases that led everywhere. In the middle of the room, stood a large, giant, krokolisk statue!

"That thing is our assignment for the day? What exactly are we looking for?" Valdus asked.

"I'm glad you asked, son. You see those hieroglyphs, over there?" Winthrop pointed to set of paintings on the wall near the exit, "Well, we can't understand it all since those pictures don't appear in any of our textbooks." They walked over to them, it looked like the pictures detailed some sort of conflict (I don't know this stuff, I'm just the narrator!).

"Sounds easy enough," Hunter replied.

"It will be, after all we need you to decode those on these rubbings you have. Just braze over them and see what you can find. The sun will be going down soon so it shouldn't be too difficult. Good luck, boys," Winthrop told them. He handed them some dust brushes, then walked back to the Oasis.

"Let's get started, then. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get to stop Malistaire," Mark mentioned. Valdus and Hunter nodded. They began their search. Three hours later, the three had made some sense of the paintings. On their rubbing papers, they had uncovered conflicts, magic, manders, kroks, and many other things. They were left alone for three hours with sand coming from up above. Most of the paintings had lost their color or had been cracked.

"This stuff really aches the arms," Hunter said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine in a few weeks, what about you, Mark, how are you doing?" Valdus asked. They looked over to Mark and saw him staring at some hieroglyphs.

"Mark?" Hunter asked. They walked over to him to see what he was staring at. They looked.

"Guys, something doesn't make sense. These three symbols here don't look like anything in these books," Mark explained, "But I think I understand them. That symbol has something to do with reincarnation. This means ancient, but it's talking about warriors. This over here means something like magic or big tree." Mark kept pointed to each painting as he was explaining them.

"Let's bring it to the professor," Hunter replied. They ran out of the pyramid to find Winthrop. He was standing by a small pocket of water, talking to Talbot.

"Listen, Talbot. We need to start calling everyone back," Winthrop told him.

"Alright, begin callback. It also looks like your friends are here," Talbot pointed.

Winthrop looked and saw Valdus, Mark, and Hunter standing by the pyramid entrance.

"Ah, boys! I assume you found something?" Winthrop said after he ran up to them.

"Well, technically, Mark did. He found some sort of prophecy," Hunter explained. Mark handed his rubbings to Winthrop. Winthrop examined them.

"These markings probably foretell some sort of prophecy about wizards and reincarnation, or something," Mark explained.

"Very interesting, we will have to show our expert these pictures. In the meantime, get back to your cells for bedtime," Winthrop ordered. The three walked back to their cell and got into comfortable sleeping positions on the floor.

"Well, guys. Maybe I did find some sort of hooey," Mark said.

"Don't be sorry, Mark. I'm sure we found something good," Valdus ensured him.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're doing just fine. We will get out of here in no time," Hunter said. The sun went down. The cell was dark.

"Well, good night, guys, and thanks for the comfort!" Mark thanked them. They all said their good nights and you're welcomes as they let their eyelids close for the next few hours.


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting for Honor

**(Maybe not as entertaining as professional wrestling, but a lot more realistic).**

Hunter, Valdus, and Mark were still in Krokotopia were sleeping soundly (not really) on their spring beds in their cell. It was almost morning in the desert. Talbot sent Winthrop to awaken Mark, Hunter, and Valdus. Mark was talking in his sleep.  
"Oh, Sunshine Man, will you make me a blueberry pie?" Mark said out loud, but unaware. Mark was drooling on the floor. Mark saw himself in a sunny place, jumping on a trampoline, which was, suspiciously, resembling a blueberry pie.  
"I'll slap you to pieces," Hunter said in his sleep.  
"Oh, Sidney, give me that. Please? I beg you!" Valdus said out loud.  
"RISE AND SHINE!" Yelled a loud, booming voice. It scared the boys to death. Valdus somewhat peed in his pants.  
"Ahhhhh! Who's there?" Mark screamed. Drool flew off of his mouth, "Ah man!" Hunter accidentally kicked his foot into the wall. The pain made him wake up.  
"Ow!" Hunter grabbed his foot in pain.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten anyone!" The voice replied. The man (anthropomorphic dog) standing at their cell door was Professor Winthrop.  
"You're a bit late for that!" Mark told him. Mark began eliminating the dry drool on his face.  
"Yes, yes. Sorry about that. I've got some good news, though," Winthrop explained. The three boys got up and walked over to the door, "Those rubbings you showed us depict the acquisition of the Krokonomicon."  
"Really? That's a good thing," Hunter replied.  
"Indeed, it is. There is only one person here in The Oasis that can determine what these hieroglyphs mean," Winthrop told them, "I believe his name his Hetch Al'dim."  
"Right. Any idea where we can find him?" Mark asked.  
"Hetch is usually by the entrance to the Temple of Storms. I'll make sure to give you a pass before you set off, or else you'll be sent back here," Winthrop explained. He opened the cell and the three wizards go. As they reached the Oasis, Winthrop handed them three pieces of paper.  
"What are these?" Hunter asked.  
"Your passes to roam around. You'll need them, especially with Talbot around," Winthrop explained.  
"Thanks. Good luck in the Pyramid of the Sun," Valdus thanked. Winthrop topped his hat and walked to the pyramid.  
"Let's get moving," Mark said. They began walking across the hot sand.  
"Let's find this guy, I'm hot," Valdus said. Across the wooden bridge, they saw a purple person. Instead of a person, it looked like a lizard that could walk and talk like a human, and the average height of one, too.  
"Think that's our guy?" Hunter asked.  
"I hope, I hate being in this sunlight," Mark replied. They crossed the wooden bridge that connected the two floating islands and walked up the purple man.  
"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked.  
"We're looking for Hetch Al'dim, Winthrop said that he'd be able to help us with these rubbings," Valdus explained.  
"I'm Hetch Al'dim, and I have examined many rubbings of the ancient language," the purple lizard replied.  
"Cool. Now then, what can you tell us about these rubbings?" Hunter showed the ancient pictures to Hetch.  
"Hmm, I'm normally an expert, but this doesn't seem like anything I know," Hetch explained, "This symbol here means People; this one means Amulet; this one means Evil, much like this one means Prophecy. To the best of my knowledge, these people had amulets to fight evil."  
"That's all you can tell us?" Mark asked, "I thought you were an expert?"  
"I am! Give me a minute. I suggest you go see our librarian, Zan'ne, he knows more than I do," Hetch explained, "His workplace is over there by the tents."  
"Thanks," Hunter replied. They began to cross the desert when they were stopped by the Sergeant Major.  
"Where are you kids going?" Talbot asked.  
"Hetch asked us to speak to Zan'ne in the library over there. He said wanted us to show him something we found in the pyramid, yesterday," Valdus explained.  
"Well, if you say so, but remember that I'm still watching you. If you slip up once, then I'll keep in that cell till the end of this term," Talbot replied.  
"We do remember, and besides were stuck here no matter what," Mark remarked. Talbot gave Mark a growl, and Mark took off. The others followed.  
"I hope he doesn't get us in trouble," Hunter said.  
"It could be worse; we could be some mindless servants, right now. As long as Malistaire is out there, he's still a threat. I hope to find him in due time so we can return peace," Valdus explained.  
"There's always trouble, somewhere. We can never truly stop darkness, only prevent it," Hunter explained. They reached Mark at the library.  
"Let's go, guys," Mark told them. They reached the doors.  
"This place looks really old," Valdus noticed.  
"I'm sure it'll hold, after all we're only here for a month," Hunter replied.  
"Let's find this Zan'ne," Mark told them. They opened the door to the library, but, instead of books, large containers which lined the wall held scrolls.  
"Cool place," Valdus reacted. They walked up to the front desk, where a person enveloped in darkness was standing.  
"Hello? Are you Zan'ne?" Hunter asked. They walked up to the desk.  
"Who are you?" Mark asked, "I'll get rough with you if I have to." The figure lifted its head. The face was that of Bell.  
"Bell? Is that you?" Valdus asked.  
"Indeed, I am here," Bell replied.  
"Wait, you're Zan'ne?" Mark asked.  
"No, I'm just here to help you accomplish your mission. I also managed to save your cards from a grim fate," Bell explained. She pulled out three of the four Forbidden Amulet cards from her robe.  
"You mean the Forbidden Amulet?" Hunter asked.  
"Yes, and don't worry about Genevieve. She possesses her amulet piece, as well," Bell quelled their worry.  
"So, what's the big idea, anyway? First, we all find each other. We then manage to start taking on Malistaire's army. Why are you here?" Mark angrily asked.  
"The Forbidden Amulet is older than you think," Bell said, "Millennia ago, four wizards held a piece of power that was the Forbidden Amulet. This power was used to stop darkness wherever it sprang up from."  
"What does this have to do with us?" Valdus asked.  
"It has everything to do with you and Genevieve. You four are meant to save the Spiral from certain destruction," Bell explained, "You four are destined for saving us all. You must help us, the people of Krokotopia and the rest of the Spiral."  
"It's like I said back in Grizzleheim, I don't believe in destiny. I think this story is just some made up fairy tale," Mark challenged her knowledge.  
"Each warrior had the same personality and powers as one of you. Mark, in this case, was a snobbish man who believed he was always right," Bell explained.  
"Now I see why no girl goes out with him," Hunter replied, laughing.  
"Anyway, these rubbings you have are a story about the past. Here in Krokotopia, these warriors created three sacred challenges to test a wizard's might. It is your duty to pass these trials if you wish to face Malistaire," Bell explained. Her expressions always seemed so blank.  
"So, where do we get started?" Valdus asked, "I mean this is all so hard to take in. So, where do we start the trials?"  
"These trials will unlock the Storm Temple so that you may face a dark enemy," Bell explained, "To start these trials; you must be in a specific location, alone. If we wish to start, Mark shall have his here in the library; Valdus will his trial in the Pyramid of the Sun; Hunter will have his trial at the Krokosphinx.  
"What do these trials prove?" Mark asked.  
"You shall see when you face your enemy. Now then, good day," Bell disappeared into the darkness.  
"I guess we don't really have a choice in this matter, do we?" Valdus asked.  
"If we want to stop Malistaire, we have to do what she said," Hunter explained, "I just hope we manage to defeat this dark enemy."  
Meanwhile, back in Wizard City, Genevieve was hiding under a cloak in the middle of a rainstorm at the Fairegrounds.  
"Oh man, this is awful!" Genevieve thought, "First, my brother and his friends get arrested. Now, I'm being hunted for my deck."  
"Come on, girls! She went this way!" The voice sounded like Mindy.  
"We will become amazing duelists! If we can get her deck, then we can become the best duelists ever!" This time it sounded like Wendy. The three annoying girls entered the Fairegrounds.  
"This can be real easy, Genevieve! Just hand over your deck and we'll back off!" Cindy yelled over the rain. While the girls appeared to be lost in the mist of the rain, Genevieve ran for Ambrose's house. She darted for Gamma's room. She ran through the doorway and slammed the door shut. Genevieve sat down in front of the door, dripping wet.  
"Whooo's there?" A voice asked. Genevieve recognized Gamma's voice.  
"Gamma, it's Genevieve! I need your help!" Genevieve begged. Gamma, Ambrose's owl, flew down from the darkness of the ceiling and sat on her podium.  
"Ah, hello, Genevieve! What can I do for you?" Gamma asked. Genevieve walked up to Gamma's stand.  
"You need to help me. Wendy, Cindy, and Mindy are trying to steal my deck, as well as Hunter's deck, Valdus's deck, and Mark's deck!" Genevieve exclaimed.  
"Is that so? Will those girls ever learn? What happened to those boys, anyway?" Gamma asked.  
"They were sent to serve the archaeological team in Krokotopia, because they were arrested after we stopped Nightshade," Genevieve explained.  
"That's quite unfortunate. I'll inform Ambrose of this, in the meantime, let's worry about those girls that are trying to steal your deck," Gamma moved on.  
"This deck is brand new, and I don't want to lose it," Genevieve explained.  
"I have an idea, how about I assemble you a bunch of rank one cards? Afterwards, you can "trip" and pretend to lose your cards. I'll fly nearby with your cards," Gamma explained.  
"I'll do it. Let's get to it," Genevieve said. After a few minutes, Genevieve's "deck" was ready for use. Meanwhile, outside Ambrose's office, the trio waited outside Ambrose's office.  
"I'm sure she's telling on us, little chicken," Wendy said. Genevieve waited for the right moment, and saw Gamma overhead. Genevieve took a run for it.  
"THERE SHE IS! GRAB HER!" Cindy demanded. Genevieve ran as fast as she could, but slipped on the slippery rocks. Her "cards flew everywhere as she fell on and slid on the ground. She had cards that were scattered. She crawled to pick them up felt something tug her shoulder and pull her back.  
"No! My cards!" Genevieve cried out.  
"Are ours now! Now we will become superior! Wait.. What the!" Mindy said in shock and disappointment as the revealed cards were shown to her."  
"Sorry, but these cards aren't mine. I'm keeping mine somewhere safe where you greedy punks can't get your hands on it," Genevieve told them. The rain began to lighten up.  
"It's a shame, really. The Runners have to be plagued by such a disappointment and worthless kid!" Wendy told her.  
"What's the supposed to mean?" Genevieve asked.  
"You heard her. This deck resembles you: weak and useless! I wouldn't be surprised if your brother was happy to be in Krokotopia, right now!" Cindy bullied.  
"Wait. How do you know about that?" Genevieve asked, then it hit her, "YOU! You sent my friends to Krokotopia!"  
"Took you long enough. Once we have their decks, we will become unstoppable!" Mindy laughed, manically.  
"But, why would you do this?" Genevieve asked.  
"We're tired of being humiliated by you guys. We lied to Ambrose that you trespassed into the cave in order to do some illegal business, and our plan worked to perfection," Mindy explained.  
"Not yet, because I'm still here," Genevieve challenged their great plan.  
"We had no reason to send a worthless, Ill-conceived, pointless child, like you," Wendy replied in laughter.  
"That's it! Gamma, come down here," Genevieve ordered. Genevieve held up her out. Gamma came swooping down and perched herself on Genevieve's arm.  
"You three girls are in a lot of trouble!" Gamma told them.  
"That's too bad, because you won't tell him anything, feather-brain," Cindy dared.  
"Is that so? I challenge you to a duel, Cindy!" Genevieve pointed her finger at Cindy.  
"You're challenging me? I'd be surprised if you would break a sweat," Cindy replied.  
"Don't worry, Genevieve, I shall fight with you," Gamma told her.  
"Gamma, are you sure?" Genevieve asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I want to teach her a lesson. It'll wipe that smug look off of her face," Gamma replied.  
"Oh, ok, Gamma. If you want some, too. If we win, Genevieve hands over her deck, one of her belongings, and you don't blab about me to anyone," Cindy replied, "Oh, and I get that little heart shaped locket of yours hanging around your neck."  
"Why would you want this old thing?" Genevieve asked.  
"So I can destroy it and prove that you are a worthless joke among the Runners. Your family is the master of Life, the only thing holding them back is you!" Cindy pointed and laughed.  
"That's enough! I've had enough of your bullying, so let's get down to it!" Gamma demanded.  
"It'll be good to wipe the floor with you two," Cindy laughed.  
"If that's the case, then let's do this!" Genevieve prepared her actual deck and walked to the other side of the lake. Gamma flew by her side.  
"DUEL!" Cindy, Genevieve, and Gamma all yelled out. The battlefield appeared around them, and the battle stations were ready.  
"I'm going to enjoy this," Cindy laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16: A Vengeance Duel

(Smart kids read a book; others put down the book)

The rain in Wizard City cleared. Genevieve, Gamma, and Cindy were ready to get their duel underway. Genevieve, Cindy, and Gamma (4).  
"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Cindy said, drawing her seven cards.  
"You'll need a head-start," Genevieve warned her.  
"I'll just give myself a Stormblade. That'll do for now," Cindy told them. Genevieve and Gamma were looking over their hands.  
"I'll just play my Deathblade, and that'll do it for me," Genevieve concluded her turn, moving on to Gamma.  
"I play Weakness (-25% to next attack spell)!" Gamma cast her spell on Cindy. Everyone (5).  
"I play my Windstorm (+20% Storm damage to all enemies). I hope you're not afraid of a little wind!" Cindy taunted.  
"Please, it'll take more than that to scare me! I play my Death Trap (25% to next Death attack)! Now, my partner is going to even the scales!" Genevieve announced.  
"Well put, I play my Sandstorm!" Gamma pecked her beck at the casting symbol that appeared. After the cast, the field became a plain of sand.  
"If you think a small bit of sand is going to scare me, then you're wrong!" Cindy laughed at Gamma. Wind began to pick up.  
"I'd check again if I were you," Gamma replied, and she pointed to the sand on the field. The sand began to circulate around the center, creating a dust devil.  
"Oh no, that's not good," Cindy began to worry. The dust devil grew larger. It swept across the battlefield and struck Cindy, "I can't see!" Cindy's life counter was brought down to a bright yellow. Genevieve and Cindy (6), Gamma (1).  
"You're not so tough," Genevieve boasted.  
"Just you wait and see, you little twerp! She'll wipe the floor with you and claim that monstrosity you call a deck!" Wendy yelled.  
"I'm not going to lose this duel. I will not lose to a gnat, such as you," Cindy said, in a malicious tone. Genevieve and Gamma didn't bother listening to the mindless babble, "I play my Elemental Blade (+35% to next Fire, Ice, and Storm spell)."  
"My move, then? I play my Feint (+70% to enemy and +30% to self)," Genevieve cast her spell as the traps appeared.  
"Genevieve, I thought you use the Life school, what's with the sudden change of class?" Gamma asked.  
"Well, when I was possessed by Nightshade, my deck changed. I guess I wanted to try this new one," Genevieve replied. Gamma laughed a bit.  
"It's good to know that some of our students are willing to try new things. Let's see what I can do. I play my Balanceblade (+25% to next attack)," Gamma cast her spell. Genevieve, Cindy (8), and Gamma (2).  
"All right, it's time to really get nasty! I summon my Storm Lord!" A dark gray cloud blasted over the field.  
"I can't see!" Genevieve whined. A great hand came from the mist, pulling itself up. A big, white-bearded man with a tunic arouse from the mist. He was carrying a staff of lightning.  
"That's one big guy!" Gamma commented.  
"It's about to get even better! Once he attacks, you can't attack me for one whole turn!" Cindy said. The Storm Lord pulled back his free hand and cast a lightning ball on Genevieve and Gamma. Genevieve's life counter dropped to red and Gamma's dropped to orange. Genevieve got to a knee to help stabilize herself as smoke rose from her skin.  
"Are you all right, Genevieve?" Gamma asked, worriedly.  
"I'm fine, but thanks, Gamma!" Genevieve replied as she stood up. Cindy was laughing.  
"Did you really think you could take me on? I expected more of a challenge from a spider. You're a joke. Your parents would've been smart enough to abandon you when you were a baby!" Cindy taunted Genevieve. Genevieve stood there in silence, "Awww, is the little baby gonna cry?"  
"You're the one about to cry," Genevieve laughed. Some wizards began gathering around to watch the duel. Genevieve (10), Cindy (3), Gamma (4).  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to win. I play my Absorb spell (takes in 400 damage)," Cindy played her shield. Genevieve drew her cards, and saw the Wraith card.  
"I can't play this, I'll only get a small boost," Genevieve said quietly.  
"Genevieve, play that card. It'll be vital to you," Gamma told her.  
"How will it help?" Genevieve asked.  
"Death Health Swaps can bypass all absorption attempts on the enemy. You hit and you can get your boost," Gamma replied.  
"Alright, I'll go with it. I play my Wraith card!" Genevieve played the Wraith and it appeared on the field.  
"Ha! That wraith will get you a small fraction of my health. I guess you really do stink!" Cindy taunted.  
"Want to bet, Cindy?" Genevieve laughed. The Wraith took Cindy's health down to half (orangish) and increased Genevieve's health to almost completely green.  
"CHEATER! YOU CHEATED!" Cindy yelled at the top of her voice.  
"Nope, just a special ability of Death. Maybe if you spent more time paying attention and less time being stupid, then you'd actually learn that Death can bypass those shields of yours!" Genevieve explained.  
"Nice move, Genevieve!" Gamma complimented.  
"Genevieve! Genevieve! Genevieve!" Her audience of students chanted. Genevieve waved to them.  
"I'll play my Locust Swarm spell!" Gamma cast her spell successfully. Sand appeared on the field. From below, the large head of the sphinx appeared. Swarms of locusts began to rise from the sandy depths and encompassed Cindy, dropping her health down to a sliver of red.  
"This duel will end on our next turn, Cindy. Once it does, you will leave us alone!" Genevieve pointed and demanded. Genevieve (6), Cindy (5), and Gamma (5).  
"There will be no next turn for you! I play my Stormzilla on you, Genevieve!" Cindy pointed. The spell fizzled, "No!" Genevieve looked at her hand noticed she had no attack cards.  
"Luckily for you, I can't play a monster! I'll play this Death Trap!" Genevieve cast her spell.  
"All right, my move. I'll play Hex! (+25% to next attack)!" Gamma cast her trap on Cindy. Genevieve (8), Gamma and Cindy (7). Cindy looked in her hand. She had no attack cards.  
"I'll just play my Pixie!" The green pixie appeared on the field, and brought Cindy's health up to an orange.  
"Right then," Genevieve looked at her cards, and still had no powerful attacks. She drew her card, revealing Beguile, "I play my magic card: Death's Core! Now, by discarding my entire hand, I can remove all of the cards in your hand from the game.  
"No, you wouldn't!" Cindy threatened.  
"Oh yes I would, and I will!" Genevieve told her. She discarded all of her cards. A big, black, bulky skull appeared on the field. The eye sockets were facing Cindy, and red lasers shot from its eyes. Cindy's hand of cards disappeared, along with a skull.  
"No! I needed those to win!" Cindy began to cry.  
"This might cost me seven of my pips since I discarded seven cards, but that's a small price to pay for removing your hand!" Genevieve pointed in confidence.  
"Nicely played, Genevieve. I see this school has pushed your heart and passion!" Gamma said, ecstatically.  
"Ah, I just thought we'd win this before we get put into a deeper hole. Now, let her have it!" Genevieve told Gamma.  
"It'll be my pleasure. I play my spell known as Supernova!" Gamma's spell fizzled, "Or, I was going to." Cindy and Gamma (8), Genevieve (2). Cindy began drawing cards.  
"I have to figure out a way to win this," Cindy thought to herself. As she drew her fourth card, she felt no more cards in her deck box, "Great, I'm out of cards! All I've got left is this Trition, a Natural Attack, and a power-up cards!" Cindy thought for a moment , "I play my Stormblade!"  
"All right, then! My move!" Genevieve drew her seven cards, "I play my Feint spell!" The trap appeared on Cindy.  
"I'll use Hex to power it up once again! Cindy, once this over, I'll make sure Ambrose knows about your tomfoolery!" Gamma and Cindy (9), Genevieve (4).  
"I play my Triton!" Cindy threw her card into the air.  
"Oh no! Not this again!" Genevieve whined. The Triton from Nightshade's tower reintroduced itself to the duel, preparing to strike Genevieve.  
"Genevieve, it's been fun! But, like I said, I won't lose to scum like you!" Cindy said, "Now! Attack with Lightning Scepter Blast!" The Triton held up his trident, acquired the lightning, and electrified Genevieve.  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Genevieve screamed. The lightning began to hurt more and more.  
"Cindy! Call off the attack! You're hurting her!" Gamma cried.  
"NEVER! Fall, Genevieve, fall!" Cindy manically laughed. Genevieve felt an explosion at her feet which blasted her into a house through its window. The audience ybooed Cindy.  
"Genevieve! Are you all right?" Gamma asked worriedly. Genevieve climbed out of the house, and her duel counter was still standing, with just a sliver of red.  
"I'm all right, Gamma," Genevieve replied, pulling up her wand. Genevieve couldn't stand up anymore and she fell to the ground. Smoke began rising from her skin.  
"Genevieve!" Gamma flew over to her, and landed by her head, "Wake up! You've got to be ok!" Gamma begged.  
"Risking your own duel for this pathetic wannabe, you are such an imbecile! Since she can no longer continue this duel, it means I win by forfeit," Cindy told her. The duel field disappeared.  
"We failed to stop her. I'm sorry, Genevieve," Gamma felt a tear run down her feathery cheek. Cindy and her friends walked over as the audience booed her name.  
"It's so nice to know that I won't be going anywhere without my prize," Cindy laughed.  
"She could be dying her and all you care about is the prize? She's seriously injured, thanks to you," Gamma yelled at Cindy.  
"In the end, it's the only thing that mattered!" Wendy replied.  
"You're pathetic, you three!" Gamma yelled in tears. The audience that had been watching began throwing junk at Cindy and her pals.  
"Girls, handle the junk. I'll get my prize," Cindy told them. She knelt down and out Genevieve's deck. Genevieve began to twitch, "These cards are worth more than you!" Cindy threw them into the lake, laughing. Genevieve got up slowly.  
"How could you? How do you live and sleep knowing what you're doing is wrong?" Genevieve asked.  
"It's the right thing. Now then, I'm going to deal with you!" Cindy began raising her wand.  
"You will do no such thing!" A voice called out. They looked over and saw Halstrom Balestrom, and Headmaster Ambrose.  
"I'm afraid you've come too late!" Mindy replied, "We already beat her!"  
"That's too bad! We saw that entire duel from the sidelines. How could you possibly think you could get away with this?" Ambrose asked.  
"But we won! She wasn't supposed to blab to you!" Wendy pointed in anger.  
"Gamma told us long before the duel started! We just waited until the duel was over. Now that we know you three were responsible for sending our friends to Krokotopia, you three will permanently take their place!" Halstrom told the three miscreants.  
"See? I told you we would be victorious!" Genevieve muttered. Cindy gripped Genevieve's shirt in rage.  
"You promised! You backstabbing brat! I'll get you for this!" Cindy yelled in her face. Genevieve forced herself away as a green circle enveloped Cindy, Mindy, and Wendy, "This isn't the end!" They disappeared, and the audience dispersed.  
"Genevieve, my office, if you please. Halstrom, will you please pack up her cards?" Ambrose asked.  
"Of course, Ambrose," Halstrom responded. Genevieve went to sit in a big chair in Ambrose's office, while Ambrose sat at his great desk.  
"Now then, I'm astounded by what has occurred. Of course, they will be expelled, but that doesn't mean you are off the hook for entering into that duel," Ambrose told Genevieve.  
"I know, but they were trying to steal my deck, as well as my friends' decks," Genevieve explained worriedly.  
"That may be so, but the duel caused damage to someone's house and it could be days before the house is repaired. I'm not punishing, but I must ask if you knew what was just happening," Ambrose asked intently. Genevieve looked around the room in worry and confusion.  
"No, sir, I wasn't sure it was anything other than someone being a maniac," Genevieve responded.  
"Those three were working for Malistaire, and their expulsion means nothing unless we can stop him," Ambrose explained. Genevieve was left speechless and in shock.  
"How did you figure?" Genevieve asked.  
"I found out that those three are responsible for deck thievery over the past few days. They've been trying to apprehend all decks so Malistaire can fulfill his evil plan," Ambrose responded.  
"That explains those three going after those confiscated decks, but what about bringing my friends back?" Genevieve asked, "They were wrongly accused!"  
"I believe that's true, but I have no power over the Judge, only the sergeants can release them, now," Ambrose said in sadness.  
"But they're innocent!" Genevieve begged him.  
"Yes, they are. They must do what destiny has planned. Now then, Bell asked me to give a test," Ambrose responded.  
"I didn't study! How can I worry about a test at a time like this?" Genevieve asked.  
"This isn't an ordinary test. I must see your Forbidden Amulet card," Ambrose told her.  
"How did you know about this?" Genevieve began to question how Ambrose could know so much.  
"Bell has confronted me many times about you four. Please, show me your card," Ambrose asked, kindly. Genevieve reached into her deck and pulled out the card and showed it to Ambrose.  
"Ah, the Card of Security. That quite represents you. Now, it's time to commence with your test," Ambrose said in a deep, dark voice, "and with it, we shall we if you are truly one to face Malistaire." Ambrose's staff began to glow intensely.  
"I can't see! I can't see!" Genevieve whined. She felt as though she was being taken. She felt intense wind coming from above. Genevieve opened her eyes and saw she was far above Wizard City, "what's going on?"  
"Genevieve, it is I, Ambrose. I won't be administering your test, but I shall be sure you stay safe. Good luck, Genevieve!" Ambrose told her.  
"Ambrose? Where are you? Valdus? Mark? Hunter? Anyone?" Genevieve questioned. All around, everything began to disappear into a white setting, leaving nothing but Genevieve, alone, in an empty space, "Someone? Help!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17: The Test, Part 1

Mark stood alone in the Krokotopia Library, waiting for something to happen. Hunter and Valdus had already gone to their destinations.  
"I can't believe I let myself get dragged into this. I'm standing in the middle of a sand library and waiting for some magical test to happen. I'll just leave, surely I passed this test by now," Mark said. He went up to the library door, and gave it a tug. The door was locked. "Help! I'm trapped in here!" Mark began to bang on the door.  
"This shall be the beginning of your test," a knightly voice spoke out of thin air.  
"Who's there? Let me out of here!" Mark demanded. Mark began to beat his fists against the door.  
"No one can hear you except for me! Now, to commence with the test!" the voice spoke again. The sunlight began to breach the room.  
"Why is it getting so bright in here?" Mark asked. The sun began to cloud his vision, and he thought he had gone blind. He couldn't open his eyes as the light practically had forced them shut. He felt a new feeling, a grassy feeling. Mark opened his eyes. He was laying on grass.  
"Here we are, Mark, your home world," the voice explained. Mark looked around and realized he was in Grizzleheim.  
"How the heck did I get here?" Mark asked. Mark looked around and everything seemed to be in place. Mark walked around a bit and found Northguard. The population was streaming with the bears that inhabited it.  
"Enjoy your time, Mark. I'll be back when you feel you are ready," the voice told him.  
"Ready? Ready for what, you overstuffed voice?" Mark demanded to know.  
"If you are still wondering what my name is, my name is Noremac. Now, as I said, you are now able to enjoy your self, I'll return later when the test shall begin," Noremac told him. His voice seemed to disappear.  
"I guess I could try to relax since I'm back home," Mark said. He walked over to his hut and sat by the river. As he was relaxing, Mark began to think, "Was it just a dream? Did I imagine all that happened?"  
"Mommy! Wait for me!" A little kid cried out. Mark crawled around his hut and saw a little kid running for his mother. The little kid was wearing a white tunic, and the mother was wearing a set of merchant-style clothing, lined with leaves.  
"I'm here, Mark!" She replied. Mark stared in shock for a minute.  
"Did I just hear that?" Mark asked himself. He thought nothing of it and decided to go back to relaxing. He could hear the hustle and bustle of Northguard. As he was relaxing behind his hut, he heard the same two people talking again.  
"Mommy, have you named the baby, yet?" the little boy, Mark, asked. Mark walked back around and the mother and boy by the fire pit.  
"We've decided to name her Helena, it's quite a beautiful name, don't you think?" the mother replied. Mark couldn't believe his ears. Mark's younger sister was named Helena.  
"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Mark covered his ears in denial, "Calm down, Mark. This is just a hallucination. That's it! Just a dream!" The sun began to set and everyone began to go home. The gates to the Northguard Palace were closed.  
"Come, dear! Father will be home any minute," the mother told her child.  
"Coming, Mommy!" the little kid said. They ran inside the hut that Mark was standing by.  
"Hey, that's my house!" Mark told them, but they paid no attention. In fact, it seemed as though they didn't even hear him. A man in a suit of full,bulky, iron armor, complete with a diamond-encrusted sword, walked up to the hut where Mark was standing.  
"It's good to be home," the man said. Mark decided to stop him and ask him some questions.  
"Hey, sir! I have some questions," Mark said. The man ignored him. Mark ran in front of the door he was heading to,"Did you hear me? I said I-" Mark stopped when the man in armor walked right through him. Mark felt a cold shiver run down his body.  
"Honey! I'm home!" The man opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door he opened (duh!).  
"That didn't just happen! Surely. these people can see me! This has to be one bad dream!" Mark pulled himself together after having his panic attack. He waited a while longer to see if something happened. The sun began going down. Everything was quiet. Mark decided to take a nap on a rock.  
"Run along and play, young cub. Daddy and I have to talk about something," the sound of the lady yelled. Mark woke up and yawned. The door to "his" hut opened and out came the little boy, Mark. He was carrying a bouncy ball.  
"Yes, Mommy," Mark replied. He began running around with this bouncy ball and kicking it about. While running around, he was stopped by three, vicious bear cubs.  
"Whatcha got there?" One of them asked. Each one was wearing the same thing, except the color for each clothing piece was different, and each cub was named the color of their tunic.. Mark stood on the side.  
"That's weird. The same thing happened to me when I was that young. I remember being attacked by three, vicious cubs. They took my ball and threw it off of the edge of Grizzleheim," Mark reminded himself, "but am I still dreaming or is this something else?"  
"I want that ball," the middle  
cub, wearing red, demanded.  
"It's the only one I have. Maybe we can share and play with it?" little Mark suggested.  
"Did I say we could share, punk? We want the whole thing!" Another cub, wearing green, replied.  
"But my dad gave this! It's a prize he won for me at the Northguard Festival, last year," Mark whimpered. The three cubs began gathering around him.  
"Well, I guess Daddy is going to have to find himself a brand new prize, because my eye is on THAT prize!" The third cub, wearing yellow, said in a grievous manner. Mark threw a punch at Red's face, breaking his bear nose and forcing him on the ground.  
"That's what you get for messing with me!" Mark pointed and yelled. The yellow cub swiped his claw over little Mark's face, leaving a great gouge. Meanwhile, by the scene of violence, Mark stood watching when he felt a strong pain hit his face.  
"What was that pain? Was that... a scratch on my face? How did that... Wait, if he felt that, then he MUST be me!" Mark tried to come to grips. The younger Mark was clawing and being clawed at while trying to defend his tiny honor.  
"Ok, kid! I've had enough!" 'Green' crawled to his ball and threw it with what little strength he could muster, and the ball rolled over the edge of Grizzleheim!  
"You made be tough, kid, but we still won!" 'Red' laughed at Mark. Little Mark stood in shame while the three cubs attempted to get off the ground.  
"You.. Threw my ball... My favorite ball!" The little Mark felt as though he was going to cry. Mark watched from the distant house.  
"I guess I forgot how strong I was, and how often I got in trouble," Mark thought to himself, "it makes me yearn for the old days." Mark laughed. Meanwhile, the little Mark was laying the smack-down on the three bears.  
"Take that!" Little Mark punched 'Yellow' across his face, breaking his nose. 'Green' came round and clawed Mark's back, gouging it. Mark fell to his knees in pain, while his little version seemed to be paralyzed.  
"That's for standing your ground!" 'Green' breathed in little Mark's ear. The younger Mark got a hold of himself. He turned around kicked 'Green' in this face. All three cubs were on the ground in pain.  
"That's for telling to fork over something that was of value!" Little Mark attempted to run, but he felt a great claw grip the neck piece of his clothes.  
"So... You like to start trouble, eh? Tell me how much you like starting trouble from the slammer. A few hours should do you good!" One of the bear guards told him. The younger Mark was hauled off to the Hall of the Ice Forge. When he got there, little Mark was surrounded by snow, anvils, and what appeared to be a frost giant statue. Mark started walking around the snowy forge.  
"This stinks!" Little Mark complained. He started wiping the snow away from the statue out of boredom. Meanwhile, Mark was still waiting by "his" house. He was eavesdropping on the conversation.  
"I sure hope Mark is ok," the woman said.  
"I'm sure he is, dear. Mark can take care of himself," the man said. Something didn't seem right. Time seemed to be moving faster and faster. Within a few minutes, three days had passed.  
"This is getting weird," Mark began to fret. The sun was hanging over the town. Mark saw his little self running back to the house. His little self was carrying a deck in his hand.  
"Where'd that deck come from?" Mark asked himself. As the little one approached home, the father stormed out of the house. The little Mark ran up to him. The two stopped in front of each other.  
"Dad! Look! A dueling deck!" Mark showed in him in glee. The man just stood there with anger on his face.  
"My son! You taint yourself with that deck!" The father brushed out in anger. He slapped the deck from his hand and cards flew everywhere. "We were worried sick about you!" The dad slapped his son's face, causing him to fall to the ground.  
"Dad! It took me forever to assemble-" the littler Mark was picked up and hurled on to the hill. Little Mark crawled away. Mark stood watching in anger and hatred.  
"That's right. My father was abusive. He did this to me when he left my mother and sister. She had been born before I returned home. Seeing this makes me yearn for revenge!" Mark said to himself. The little Mark gripped the Frost Giant card he found under the statue's pit.  
"Max! Stop!" The lady came out of the house, and tried to strew him away.  
"Back off, Cheyenne! I'll snap his neck!" Max pushed Cheyenne away, and went for little Mark's neck, but there was a white glow coming from Mark's card.  
"You shall do no such action!" A voice boomed. A grand frost beast arose from the card. It was the same Frost Giant from the forge and Mark's deck.  
"What magic is this?" Max questioned in anger.  
"My own cards protect me! Something you couldn't do for so long!" The little Mark told him. The Frost Giant swung at Max. As it collided, there was a white flash. Mark covered his eyes as the flash strained his eyes. Mark uncovered to his eyes and saw a white land, again.  
"As it happens, your father disappeared after that fateful day. He is now the most wanted in all of Grizzleheim," Noremac spoke. Mark looked around and saw nothing. "I shall make my presence known to you." In front of Mark's eyes, appeared a mighty throne of ice. The ice was shaped with braziers of cold fire. A man in a white and blue tunic with wings running down the sides was sitting on the throne. This man had a heavy, black beard.  
"Are you Noremac?" Mark asked.  
"I am! I am here to finish your test!" He replied. He stood up.  
"You want to duel me? Bring it!" Mark challenge him.  
"I'm not challenging you. Your father is!" Noremac told him.  
"Why must I face that man? He's the reason my family fell apart!" Mark pointed at Noremac.  
"You shall see soon enough! I'm going to show you truth, Mark SkullGrove!" Noremac's voice boomed (pretend he sound like Thor). "BALEFROST!" Noremac clapped his hands together. Mark was transported to a landscape of nothing but ice. It appeared to be a great snow plain with mounds of snow piled up.  
"So, you've finally come to admit your failure as a son?" A voice taunted him. Mark turned around saw his father: Max. The same man in the same armor, except it was all busted up.  
"This is coming from the man who abandoned me and almost killed me!" Mark yelled at him. Max laughed.  
"You think I cared? I only want to be with her so I could claim bounty of a woman!" Max laughed.  
"You're insane! If I have to stop you, I'll have no regrets about it!" Mark raged at him.  
"Son, I only ask that you realize how foolish your family line is. Your family was nothing more than pathetic wastes of space, and they shamed the very existence of the galaxy! But if you must humiliate yourself further, I accept!" Max said. They prepared their decks.  
"I'm going to make you pay for all that you did! My mom! My sister! My life! I'll end you here!" Mark yelled at Max.  
"We shall see!" Max replied with an evil grin.  
"Yes, we shall!" Mark told him. The battle station appeared, the life counters reset, and the duel circles were ready!  
"Duel!" They both yelled!

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
